Smile PandaKun!
by tons o panda hugs
Summary: Yuki moves to Suna to bodyguard and assist a certain sand ninja. With secrets, schemes, and drama how long can she last? What will Gaara do? This is my first story, so please don't flame. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hiyo! This is my first fanfic and guess what?**

**Gaara: You're retarded?**

**tons o panda hugs: Nope. It features you silly! Shonen Jump owns Naruto and all the character people in it and the giant toad, the giant slug, the piggy…**

**Gaara: Just shut up. **

**tons o panda hugs: You need a hug.**

**Gaara: I'll kill you.**

* * *

Chapter 1 _Yuki _(Normal POV)

"Ts-Tsunade-sama this is a very bad idea!"

"Oh calm down and help me with this. One day they'll thank me for this."

"Thank you for what? If anyone, especially those two, find out they will murder you!"

Tsunade ignored Shizune and kept looking through countless folders in her cabinet. The Hokage has been pretty sneaky these days with a plot that is about **BEEP! **Sorry guys the mischievous plan by Tsunade is censored so no one will know the plan…ever! Anyway…she finally found the folder she was looking for and slammed it on the desk.

"She's perfect; I know nothing will go wrong! And plus I got Sakura and the others to keep everything under lock and key so all will work out fine."

"Tsunade-sama do I have to remind you the last time you made a plan like this?"

"No." The woman opened the folder and looked at all the papers in front of her and read them. Let's read along! (I took reeeeeaaaaaally long to figure how to make one up. There was shortage on coffee.)

_Name: Ishii Yuki_

_Birthday: October 31_

_Blood Type: A_

_Height: 167 cm_

_Weight: 34.8 kg_

_Current Affiliation: Konohagakure_

_Previous Affiliation(s): Kirigakure_

_Current Occupation: Medical Ninja_

_Current Rank: Jonin _

_Parent/Guardian: none_

With the papers there was a headshot picture at the corner of a teen with black and cherry red streaked hair past her shoulders and the front strands pulled to the back. A black headband of Konoha is tied to her forehead with short straight bangs pulled apart and showing the leaf sign. Under her headband are a pair of bright gray eyes that are piercing, yet gentle.

"Don't worry Shizune. Nothing can go wrong. Tell Yuki she will have a meeting tomorrow with us. Our plan will go out perfectly."

'Before or after someone dies?' Shizune had a worried look on her face and the little pig in her arms shared the expression as they watched Tsunade scheme with a creepy face. If you know how she looks like when she's got a ton of cash and ready to go on a gambling spree and drinking sake at the same time, that was what she looked like.

----------------------(Next Day)---------------------------------

Yuki is at the hospital for work, as usual. But today is the day of…Tsunade's Super Secret Plan Phase 1!

"Okay his arm should be much better than it was. Just make sure ha doesn't overwork it. And you young man shouldn't be jumping off roofs for the heck of it. Okay?"

The little brunette boy furiously nodded like a bobble head and left the room with his mother. Yuki sighed and took out a chocolate candy to enjoy the sweet, and sugar highness, of the chocolate. But as soon as she popped the candy in her mouth, someone walked in unexpectedly and she almost choked on the candy.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Naruto!"

"Oh come on, don't bite my head off. Me and Sakura are going to get ramen for lunch. And since it's your break time, how about you come with us?"

"Okay. I'll be there in two shakes."

Naruto left the room and after fixing the room up for any future patients Yuki left the room and headed to her locker to change. She changed into a black tank top under a white one with the navy blue symbol of "Wolf" in kanji on the back. As for bottoms she has a red mini skirt with slits at both sides and bandages covering her legs up to above the knees. Her left arm has a fishnet band from the bottom of the elbow to the wrist while the right is from beneath the shoulder to above the elbow. On her feet are the regular shoes ninja wear, but in black.

"Wait…where is it?" Yuki, slightly panicked, clawed through her locker looking for whatever "it" is, until she overdid it and made a hole that revealed someone else's locker. "Oops…hold it, candy?" Yuki found some candy in the other locker and took a few pieces (wouldn't you? I would). Then she caught something shining in her locker and smiled in relief.

"Whew, thought I lost it." She put on a necklace of a blood red ruby the size of a nickel that is hanging by a black string (like Tsunade's necklace). There is something strange about it though: there is a small glimmer of white light that looks like mist. The reason it is there is because of something very mysterious that can't be said yet.

After fixing up the hole she made in the locker by gluing cardboard box pieces to her wall of the locker, Yuki got out the hospital and found Naruto and Sakura at the Ichiraku Bar. "Sorry I'm late guys."

"It's no problem Yuki. At least you're not as late as Kakashi-sensei would be, the idiot."

"Naruto!"

"What? It's not like he's here." Suddenly Sakura's eyes bugged out and she pointed behind Naruto, turning to see Kakashi staring at Naruto with his eye. It didn't look like an angry glare, but deep down Kakashi had full on fury fire hell bent on burning Naruto, and the blonde ninja knew.

"Hello. I thought someone was talking about me."

Naruto was shuddering in his shoes and tried his best to not look too scared, even though he already does look it. "H-h-hey Kakashi-sensei. D-do you want lunch?"

"Thank you. And I'll need a chat with you later Naruto. I want to ask you how you think of my upgraded version of A Thousand Years of Death. I can use a kunai to implement more damage now…" Everyone sweat dropped and what Kakashi said made Naruto pee his pants a bit.

Yuki ordered her ramen and waited until Teuchi served it over the counter. "Sakura what has the Hokage been up to? I could have sworn I heard an evil laugh from her office a couple of days ago."

"I don't know. She probably thought up a plan to make big money in gambling again." Sakura said, but even though she didn't want to, she had to lie to her friend so the plan won't be revealed.

The ninja ate their own food, then the phone rang and Ayame picked it up. "Yuki, Shizune-san needs to talk to you."

She got behind the counter and took the phone. "Shizune?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU HAVE THE MEETING TODAY!"

The voice was so loud everyone stopped eating to cover their ears. "I know about the meeting. It's at 2:50."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? IT'S AT 2:30 AND YOU ARE NO WHERE NEAR BY!"

Yuki looked at the clock, which resembles a ramen bowl and sees that it is two minutes until the meeting. "HOLY SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA!" Yep, she got the time wrong and heard the message wrong about the meeting. The problem is that where the ramen bar is, Tsunade's office takes minutes to get there by walking. Even by running it takes longer than two minutes. Yuki guzzled down the rest of her ramen and slammed the money on the counter. "Keep the change!"

And faster than you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (it took long to spell it out) five times and jumping at the same time the girl was off into the village, dodging whatever obstacle came in her path. However, she did crash into a vegetable stand but that didn't slow her down at all.

* * *

"I'M…NOT…LATE!" Yuki crashed through the doors of the office and almost broke the doors off their hinges. Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton had sweat drops on the back of their heads. "Am I late?"

"No, actually you are punctual…on the dot. Please take a seat."

Yuki sat down on a nearby chair and noticed someone else in the other chair. A teen male with messy red hair and icy aqua eyes lined with black and clad in red. Plus there is a huge gourd at a side of the chair and there is a red tattoo on the left side of his forehead. He was just sitting with his arms crossed and burning holes straight ahead of him with his stare.

"Yuki, this is Gaara of the Desert. He is the Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure. Gaara, this is Ishii Yuki."

Gaara takes one look at Yuki then turns his head back to face the front. "Hn."

"Hello…?" The greeting came out very weak, since Yuki had a weird feeling in the pit of her gut, like getting on a very scary and wild roller coaster when someone just ate food.

"Yuki you will be leaving Konoha to Suna for a new job. Now, before you say anything, let me tell you this. You have your aunt and uncle in that village, from your mother's side. They have been looking forward to see you after so long."

Like a schoolgirl, Yuki shyly raised her hand. "A couple of questions. One, what job are you talking about and two, can I take Kuro along?"

"Kuro?" That was the first word out of Gaara's mouth this meeting.

"My…pet wolf." With that answer Gaara stayed silent and stared into space again.

"Well, as for Kuro it is up to Gaara if-"

"I don't care."

"...Okay then I guess that means you can take Kuro. As for your job, you'll still be a medical ninja at the hospital over there and have a shift that won't conflict with your new job of bodyguard and personal assistant."

Yuki looked puzzled and curious about whom it is. "And the client?"

"He's right here." Yuki looked at Gaara quickly and stared at him then looked back at Tsunade. Inside, she didn't really mind, but deeper she had that pit feeling lingering. "Gaara will be heading back to Suna later in the afternoon. You will go with him and do whatever you need to do in your line of duty. As bodyguard his safety comes first, and you must make sure of that."

"Yes ma'am."

With a good-bye and a short bow, the girl left the office and shut the door behind her. Gaara stood up and made a glare at Tsunade, who isn't phased by the eye contact. "What's the matter Gaara?"

"She seems incompetent and careless. Why exactly do I need a bodyguard?"

"Akatsuki is after you, remember? We know that you're powerful, Gaara, but there'll come a time when you are on the brink of losing a battle against a great enemy. Yuki may seem…a bit klutzy, if you will, but she's actually a very good ninja."

"And the personal assistant?"

"You need someone to help you in the office. Temari said you need one before the papers fall and suffocate you, so why not? Before I forget, I must tell you this: Don't do anything to Yuki, got it? You wouldn't want talk about you killing an innocent girl from a different village among your people. Especially your fan girls."

"Hmph." He walked out the office and as soon as the door closed, Tsunade had an evil, yet innocently mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"This is gonna be fun."

* * *

'What am I going to do now?' Yuki is outside the Hokage's home and she is sitting on a tree branch looking at the sun coming closer to setting. She heard what everyone in the office said because of something (won't reveal it now) and feels a bit hurt by what the Kazekage said. She kept on wondering what she did for him to say that and why Tsunade warned him. What did she mean by "fun"? And why is Akatsuki after him? Yuki is strong…but she knows that she can't fend off people she is trying her hardest to avoid. 'Rin can you talk to me now?'

'**What's wrong?' **

'Rin, did you sense anything about Gaara?'

'**There is something about him. Something…bad.'**

'Do you think it's a demon?'

'**Not sure. But stay sharp. I don't trust him.'**

She jumped off the branch, just in time to see Gaara leave the building. "Hello again, Gaara-sama." The red head turned and saw Yuki, then turned back and started to walk. 'Maybe I can get something out of him.' The girl ran up to him and slowed her pace. "So, how old are you, if I may ask?"

"…Fifteen."

"Oh, same here. You must be very strong to be a Kazekage at that age."

Then, Naruto and Sakura, sodas in hand, looked at Yuki and Gaara and spat out any soda that was in their mouths at the time. "WHAT THE HECK?"

"Hey guys."

"Gaara…what are you doing here?" Sakura asked wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Business."

The blonde kept looking at the two with those big blue eyes of his, soda still dripping from his chin. "Yuki, why are you with him?"

"…How about I explain everything at my place? You want to come, Gaara-sama?" He shrugged and nodded his head once and deep inside, his demon was chuckling at the situation the boy is in.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Everyone is at the small apartment where Yuki and her little wolf live, or lived after she leaves. She just explained her new job and her moving to Suna. Her friends just stared at her while Gaara was sitting in the same room with closed eyes and crossed arms.

"So you're going huh?" Sakura says with a glum expression on her face. She didn't really like the fact that another friend is leaving. First Sasuke, and now Yuki.

"Yeah. But I'll try to visit you guys, and maybe you can come by."

Gaara has been listening to the conversation, but without a care. He did tell the hotel he stayed at that he's leaving today and checked out this morning, but he didn't expect to stay here for the remainder of his time here. Then, he felt something tug at his leg. He opened his eyes to see a little black and gray wolf pup with yellow eyes and its tail wagging back and forth. **'How about we take care of this mutt?' **'Not now.'

"Kuro what are you doing?" The little wolf scurried to his master and hopped on Yuki's lap. "Did he bother you? Kuro's always like this with new people. I think he likes you."

"Hn."

"Oh come on Gaara, don't be so gloomy. What do you have to be sad about?"

"My mother, my uncle, my father, the village…"

"…Never mind that. Good going Naruto."

Naruto sat back in the couch with crossed arms like a bad mannered child and Yuki stared at Gaara, wondering what he was talking about. "Were you abused as a child Gaara-sama?" The only thing she received in reply was a grin. Not a happy grin, but one with dark thoughts pooling in it. "W-what are you grinning for?"

The grin came clean off his face and Gaara stood up and headed for the door. "It's time to leave. I'll be outside."

Yuki got up quickly and rushed to her room. "Uh sorry guys I have to pack. I kind of forgot."

"It's okay. We'll be outside with Gaara, 'kay?" Naruto and Sakura walked outside and found Gaara leaning on the wall of the house with the usual crossed arms. As soon as Naruto closed the door, his face had a serious look on it. "Alright Gaara, I'm gonna tell you this once and no more than that. If you do anything to Yuki-"

"I've been told already. And also I have no reason to mean harm…yet." The door opened and Yuki had a backpack on her back, Kuro tagging along behind her, and around her waist was a black strip of leather holding a short red staff the height of a new pencil at her side.

"Sorry if I took too long. I wanted to write a message to the landlord and leave the last of the rent money. Bye guys, I'll miss you!" Everyone was in a group hug while Gaara was standing away from them to avoid the hug, feeling that was a waste of time. He was never hugged before, and right now he doesn't really want one, unless someone is willing to lose a limb or two in the process.

* * *

When the others left, Yuki and Gaara went to the gates of Konoha. As soon as the village was left behind, Yuki's uneasiness feeling in her gut came back. Even though she has Rin who will come if anything goes out of hand and she has her own skills, Yuki couldn't shake off the dark feeling about Gaara. She has heard rumors about him and Naruto talked about him before when he took the Chunin Exams a couple of years ago, and frankly she feels scared. But at the same time part of her feels ashamed of the other for being scared over what she doesn't really know, since the girl doesn't have a prejudice nature.

'**You seem tense Yuki. Is this about the boy?'**

'Something's up and I can't shake this feeling…'

'**Don't worry. If he tries to lay a finger on you, you know you can let me take care of him. But if he is with them it will be a problem.'**

And as for Gaara… 'Well? You wanted a talk.'

'**There's something weird going on with the girl, Gaara. Better watch your back.'**

'Hmph, now you're acting like you give a crap about me?'

'**I'm serious. This chick has something in her, like that blonde kid and the fox.'**

That made the sand ninja stop in his tracks. Yuki noticed that he stopped and looked behind her. "Is something wrong?"

"You're hiding something."

'Crap how did he find out already?' She bit her lip and tried to think of a solution out of this. She can lie, but she doesn't really like to deceive people. **'Don't say anything now Yuki.' **But then, Yuki figured out another way to explain this, without lying or telling everything. "Yes, that's true."

"Care to say it?"

"No. I'm sorry, but not now…We have to keep moving, Gaara-sama."

Then Gaara noticed the ruby hanging from her neck with the weird light in it. 'It must be concerning that. Fine.' He walked ahead of her without looking at her and she turned to continue walking. "I'll give you time."

With that, the conversation ended. Gaara may have decided to give her time, but by that he meant very little time. He doesn't allow anyone to go challenge his questions or orders. But the way Yuki said it was nice and Gaara can let that go. But Shukaku is trying to change his mind.

'**You gonna let it go like that? No torturing for the answer? You're not a softie. You're a little soft piece of sh-'**

'Shut the hell up and stop talking out your ass demon.' The raccoon-whatever demon stopped what he was saying and stayed quiet, or became not annoyingly talkative like an asshole in Gaara's case.

The two ninja reached the edge where the forest finally ends and meets the desert. Gaara isn't tired at all, since he has no choice but to be awake, but he noticed that Yuki has been moving slower up to this point. Usually he won't do anything for anyone, unless when it comes to keeping the village safe, but he can make an exception, no matter how much it made him ticked off inside.

"We're stopping."

At that moment Yuki sat down on a huge boulder and let Kuro sit on her lap. "Gaara-sama, can I ask you something?"

"…I'm listening."

"What's wrong with your eyes? Is that makeup or something?"

'**Oh no she didn't. Let's teach her a lesson. Come on Gaara, buddy, you know you want to.'**

"Lack of sleep."

"Oh…what about that tattoo? Did your girlfriend made you get it?"

That question Yuki thought of was from the fact that Gaara's tattoo says "love", but she didn't know that something like that made the raccoon demon inside Gaara laugh as if he's at a comedy fest. **'Girlfriend! Man that's rich! The kid should be asexu-'**

'Don't make me watch Crank Yankers when we get back.' That shut the demon up. Shukaku hates puppets, and that fact serves as good leverage. **'Screw you.' **"No. I just love and live for myself."

'Is he asexual or something?' She decided to get rid of that inside question, since she had a very scary image of her asking that question. "Well, what about the village? Do you care about it?"

"Care about it, but not love it."

"What about your family?"

"A little more."

"Okay…Goodnight then." Yuki got off the boulder and lied down on a soft patch of grass and flowers right next to it, then fell asleep. Because of the demon Gaara can't sleep, so all he can do is stay up the entire night awake or meditating. However, now he has something else to do at this time of non-sleeping relaxation.

'Time to see what she's hiding…' Gaara got up and loomed over the sleeping girl and looked at the weird ruby on her rising and falling chest. **'What have we here Gaara? Didn't know you had a little wild thing going on.' **He didn't pay any mind to him and he grabbed the ruby. But, as if she can see through her eyelids, Yuki's hand gripped Gaara in her sleep. 'Shit…' He tried to wring the hand off of him, but the grip only got stronger.

'**Man I wish I had a camera…' **

He ignored the demon's words and used his other hand to pry the fingers to free his hand. But then there was a snap, crackle, and pop (like the cereal!) and short red sparks snaked up the captured arm and shocked him. Yuki's hand let go and Gaara's arm jumped to his side from the little red sparks. There is still a tingling sensation from the ruby as if he has been bitten by fire ants. **'Try again.'**

'It won't work idiot. You saw what happened.'

'**No I mean try a little under that thing, you know what I'm talking about. You know you want to…' **

When Gaara understood, he wished his perverted demon was out here so he can kill him for what he said.

* * *

Morning breaks through the leaves and the sunlight wakes up Yuki from her sleep. 'Jeez, that was a weird dream.' Apparently her dream included what was going on outside last night while she was asleep. "Man, I'm still tired…Gaara-sama?" She looked left, right, behind her, and even up, but he was no where to be found. 'Oh no don't tell me something happened to him?' "Gaara-sama!"

Right on cue the redhead jumped down from a tree and it surprised the girl so much she fell back on her rear. "What?"

"I was just looking for you. We…have to go now. Did anything happen last night?"

Being the calm dude he is, Gaara lies without giving him away. "Nothing."

'Is it true Rin?'

'**He tried taking the ruby. Lucky for you I made sure he didn't succeed. Keep your eye on him. By the way, don't smile too hard or you'll definitely give us away.'**

Yuki is shocked to find that Gaara got so suspicious as to search and dig up anything he could find in her sleep. She is also surprised at the fact that he stayed up for that and has regular energy today. No one has ever been that determined to find out about Rin except for one person… But anyway, she walked along and acted as if she didn't have the discussion with Rin.

The desert is brutal that day. The sun's rays beat down on the sand and those walking on it. Gaara is just fine since he's used to the desert, but Yuki looks like she'll faint any minute and is also keeping Kuro, tired out and hot, on her shoulder. She took a water bottle out of the bag and gave some water to her pet. 'Jeez this is unbearable…'

"You need water."

Yuki looked from the canine to Gaara who was holding a water bottle in his outstretched hand. "Oh no thank you I feel fine."

"Your loss." Gaara took the bottle back and took a quick sip. That made Yuki even hotter and more dehydrated when she watched him drink. Then out of no where a kunai flew threw and landed right in front of her feet. She spun around and saw ten cloaked figures slowly rising from the ground. "Big mistake."

But before Gaara could do anything, Yuki stretched her arm out in front of him to stop him. "Leave this to me." Kuro jumped off her shoulder and stood by her ankles, growling at the other ninja.

"Remember men; bring them alive for the bounty." At that command four ninja charged, but after only a few steps they fell on the ground. "The hell?" The head honcho of the group took a look at one of the fallen ninja and found a needle sticking out on the chest where the heart is. There was less than half of the needle exposed, and it was made of hard solid ice. The leader looked up and saw Yuki's hand outstretched and the other at her side with more of those ice needles between her fingers. "Hyoton…"

"If you want to live run."

The leader seemed anger at that comment. "Who says we'll die, lady? Get them!" This time the other ninja were more careful. Yuki kept throwing her ice needles but missed them and one got too close and had a kunai tipped with some liquid in hand. The strike could have been critical, but the kunai was blocked by a red staff taller than Yuki. Parts of the staff separated, revealing an ice chain keeping the pieces together and the ice separated and attacked the other ninja as sharp swarms of ice needles. They all fell and only three, including the leader, are left.

"You can leave now you know…"

"RIP HER TO SHREADS IDIOTS!" The two subordinates attacked swiftly and with Gaara just standing looking at the spectacle Yuki knocked them all out with her staff and when one, that was a few feet away from her, tried to get up, the staff extended and she whacked the ninja on the back of the neck. "Imbeciles, whatever it is more money for me." Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew tons of sand all around blinding everyone. Then when Yuki uncovered her eyes and Gaara and Kuro weren't around. It's just her and the leader.

"Where are they?"

"I won't risk having the Kazekage kill me before I get my cash. And you can't beat me. You're out of water to use Hyoton, Ishii." The man threw a flurry of shuriken and was easily dodged, but they started coming back. She kept running and dodging but they still chased her. "These babies can chase you for days, little girl. You have no chance."

Then Yuki stood still, doing absolutely nothing and the shuriken hit her. But right on contact her body became water and the shuriken just hit the sand. The man was dumbfounded and started to sweat bullets when mirrors made of very hard ice appeared around him and above. As for Yuki, she was on the other side of the mirrors with a stream of water circulating around her torso. "There was an oasis less than a mile away. Thanks for the shuriken chase or I wouldn't have seen it." The stream of water separated and dozens of ice needles were in midair at her side. 'Crystal Ice Mirrors Blizzard.' The needles sped to different mirrors and passed through and multiplied, flying around the dome of mirrors.

Yuki made the mirrors melt, revealing the leader exposed on the ground with some ice needles sticking out of his limbs. 'Jeez that took too much work. I hope I can reach them before heatstroke…' Then she saw the man twitch, so she walked over and grabbed him by his collar. "Who are you working for?"

"Kiss my ass bitch."

"You're this close to getting me angry. Now, for the last time, who are you working for?"

"…See ya in hell, five-tails." The man grabbed her wrists and Yuki couldn't get free. Then she noticed a little red tag with a flame on it and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get free of the grasp before the tag caused a major explosion.

**

* * *

**

**Yuki: Did you just kill me already?**

**Gaara: Yes she did.**

**tons o panda hugs: I won't say. If you want to know what happens next read the next chapter soon! Send reviews please and no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**Gaara: …Whatever.**

**Yuki: Should I get coffee?**

**Gaara: Don't you dare.**

**T.O.P.H (penname initials): Alrighty then bring on the coffee! Before I forget, I don't own Naruto. Dang it hurts when I say that…**

* * *

Chapter 2 _True or False_ (Gaara's POV) 

'Damn where did they go?' There was no one else left in the desert and it is only me and that annoying dog who doesn't want to stop barking. I checked a dead body and the only things that seemed important enough are pictures of me and Yuki and a note.

_As you find these targets, take them alive. You're reward will be riches you can't even dream of, however if you fail, or kill them, don't bother coming back to us unless you don't value your life. -A _

I stashed the note away and then the wolf finally stopped barking. But, as soon as I got up I see something in the distance glinting. I cover my eye and summon my Third Eye to wherever that thing is. As soon as it reaches it, I see a dome of what looks to be mirrors, the leader stuck in it, and Yuki outside as if she was controlling it. The battle ended and the man looked dead while the girl looked winded. The man moved and she grabbed him talking about who he's working for and all. But he grabbed her back and then there was an explosion. The last thing I heard was "five-tails".

'**Heh, I knew it. Such a waste for someone like Rin to possess a weak human.' **

As soon as the smoke settled, the man was gone and there was a small dome of ice with holes in it. It shattered and Yuki was on the ground and slightly moving. I made the Third Eye disappear and headed for the site with the mutt right behind me. 'You seem to know her.'

'**Man, me and Rin go waaaay back. She was the only beast I've ever met that wasn't so much into killing, so she was a party pooper. Haven't seen her in years…'**

'You can talk to her later.' Something brushed against my foot and the dog ran ahead of me to something on the ground. Yuki was struggling to stand and kept falling on her hands. "You should have had water."

"…Sorry."

"Can't get up?"

"No. I could heal my legs, but I used too much chakra for that guy. I can handle it." To be honest, watching her try to get up looked pathetic. I decided to carry her, even if I felt completely stupid. I never carry anyone, but if I have to make sure that the old Hokage doesn't come after me for leaving the girl in the desert to die, I have no choice. "Um…thank you."

"Hn. You should have let me kill them. You wouldn't be in this state."

"But…yeah, I guess so."

"I found out about your tailed demon, so you'll say the rest later."

I saw her bite her lip as if she's ashamed of something, maybe the fact she'll have to give up her secret. "…Fine, I'll do that."

* * *

When we reached Suna, Yuki was already asleep. And as soon as I went through the gate, I teleported out with sand to a back ally near the mansion to avoid anyone. But that didn't work out. As soon as I stepped out the alley to get to the door, there were gasps and squeals from those annoying fan girls. Great… 

"It's Gaara-kun!" Then they noticed the girl I'm carrying and their smiles turned upside down into shocked faces. "Who the hell is she?" Some of the girls look like they are on the verge of tears and the others looked like they want to knock Yuki on the ground and beat her to a pulp.

"She's a traveler." And I get inside and looked through a window to see if those demons called fan girls left. 'Jeez they need rabies shots.' It seemed quiet, so it's safe to say that Temari and Kankuro are gone. If they saw me they would be asking questions enough to last a lifetime. I headed upstairs to the office and laid Yuki on a nearby bed. It's not like I even use that thing. "Now what to do…"

'**Let's get Rin. The girl's out like a light, but Rin should still be up.' **

"Fine. Rin, come out." The ruby flashed and the white mist-like light grew and creeped out the gem. It changed until it became a silver, five-tailed wolf with red eyes and is halfway my height.

"**What do you want? I don't have time talking with you. I'm busy."**

'**Same party pooper.' **"What do you mean by that?"

"**I'm trying to heal Yuki. Right now I have a bigger priority than talking to you, boy."**

"Shukaku said you were missing for years. Care to explain?"

"**Tell that dog to leave me alone and I still say no. You may be the Kazekage and Shukaku's host, but you didn't give me enough respect and trust to talk to you." **Rin dissolves into the ruby and I have to admit: Shukaku was right about her.

"What a bitch." **'You said it.'**

"Gaara we're home!"

'Crap. It's them…' And before I could do anything, Kankuro came in my office with a little toy monkey puppet in his hands.

"Man you won't believe the stuff they had Gaara! They had cowboy puppets, monkey puppets, and even-" That was when he finally noticed the girl asleep on the bed and he dropped the puppet. "Oh my god…Temari! Gaara brought a girl home and is in his bed! And she's hot!"

The moment that idiot said "girl", "bed", and "hot" in the same sentence Temari was already in the office staring at Yuki on the bed. Now it's going to be hell. "Before any of you say anything, this is not what it looks like."

But it looks like Temari didn't hear a word I said. "Aw Gaara finally got a girlfriend! Not bad little brother."

"She's not my girlfriend. She's the bodyguard."

Everything was awkwardly quiet and then they finally understood. "Ohhhhh, but why is she asleep?"

"We were attacked on the way and she took care of it on her own."

I heard someone yawn and my siblings paid their attention to the bed. Yuki rose up from the bed and rubbed her eyes. "Are we there yet?" As soon as she was wide awake she got up from bed and stretched. "I take the room to be a yes…Who are you guys?"

"It's great to meet you!" Temari shook Yuki's hand, and it looks like she'll tear it off. "I'm Temari, Gaara's sister and that's our brother Kankuro! It's so good to finally have another girl in the house!"

"Um…thank you. I'm Yuki."

Kankuro stood there and leaned over to tell me something. "Is she single?"

"How should I know? Alright get out, except you." Temari and Kankuro looked reluctant to leave, but they know that they have to or I might kick them out. They left and closed the door behind them, leaving the two of us alone. "Talk."

"Was that why you wanted them to leave?"

"I'll ask the questions, now talk." She looked down at the ground and bit her lip again just like last time. "No one can hear us."

"………I'm a Jinchuriki with the Five-Tailed Wolf (or Gobi no Ookami), Rin. I didn't want to say anything because either you would shun me, like a lot of people have, hurt me if you were one too, or kidnap me like other people tried to do. Rin came from Kirigakure, just like me, and was trapped in a puzzle box by a ninja for trying to destroy the village. Many years later my mom found it when she was pregnant and accidentally managed to open it. I got possessed and she didn't, but my family didn't treat me differently than anyone else. But when I was little, kids thought I looked weird."

"How exactly?"

"My eyes resemble Rin's and back then it looked weird on any kid. And then there's my teeth…I can't show my teeth in anything, like smiles, because they look pointed and canine-like." She smiled and showed her teeth, and the incisors look sharper than a regular human's. Her smile faded and she sat back down on the bed looking at the floor. "Don't tell anyone this, okay?"

It sounds dumb for me to make promises, especially if it's to be nice. But what can I do? "Fine."

That brought a smile on her face, but not big enough to show the sharp teeth. "Thank you. By the way…Rin told me about you and your demon when I was asleep just now. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"People already know."

"Oh, never mind then." Yuki went to the door and opened it, and that caused Temari and Kankuro to fall through the doorway. "Oh boy…"

* * *

(Yuki's POV) 

I'm in the kitchen with Temari helping her out with lunch. She and Kankuro had a screaming match about food while Gaara was by himself in his room. Kankuro kept talking about her food tasting like crap and Temari said that Kankuro should lose pounds and stuff like that. I volunteered to help and they were both happy for it. Temari seems nice; then again she listened in on the conversation back at the office.

"You and Kankuro won't tell anyone, right?"

"Don't worry we won't. We're not horrible people. Thanks for taking on the job; I always told Gaara that he needs someone to help him in the office and all. That boy sometimes even skips meals for that."

As for taking on the job, it was sort of forced on me, but that doesn't really matter. "Your welcome. I have a question, Temari."

"Sure, what?"

"Do you think Gaara-sama will let me see my aunt and uncle? I know I just got here…but I can't wait to see them."

"I think he'll let you, don't worry." That was a relief. Ever since I had that creepy gut feeling I had a theory that Gaara might be cruel and all. He is a little quiet and a little bit mean, but he seems nice. "When do you plan on seeing them?"

"Sometime after lunch, I guess…The food should be ready."

I think Temari was right about Kankuro and food: he eats like a starving horse. As for Gaara, he's quiet eating as much as Naruto loves ramen. He also never looked up at any of us. The only noise we had was the bickering between Kankuro and Temari about this and that. I was almost done with my plate and I decided to ask Gaara if I can visit my relatives.

"Fine, go ahead." He got up and left the table and headed for the stairs, probably to his office.

"Why don't you go with her Gaara? You can take care of the papers and stuff when you come back." But the younger brother didn't listen to Kankuro and he mumbled something under his breath that sounded like a swear word.

"It's okay. Maybe he thinks it'll help me spend more time with them, I think."

"Nah, Gaara's gotten a little nicer, but it's pretty much unnoticeable. At least he doesn't make threats at me anymore."

Temari conked her brother on the head with her fist and dumped her dirty plate on his. "You're washing dishes." And they once again got in a yelling match. I said bye, even though they possibly didn't hear me, and walked outside to the house of my relatives. Tsunade gave me the address back in Konoha and according to the paper the place isn't so far.

But while I was walking, I was getting a couple of stares. They were all from people around my age. Some girls had mean looks on their face and guys looked like dogs who found a slab of meat to eat. That sucks. I reached the door and knocked on it, waited for a few seconds, and was greeted by a woman a little shorter than me with brown hair in a bun and a kind demeanor.

"Yuki-chan! It's so good to see you after so long!" I got hugged, and I couldn't believe it didn't crush my bones. "Come in now."

The place looked cozy and nice. It smelled like something was cooking even though there was no one in the kitchen. A man with short, slightly spiky black hair and a hard face was on a couch eating something from a bowl. He took one look at me and continued eating. "Minoru stop eating already and say hello." He looked up again and nodded his head, "saying" hello.

"Hello uncle."

"Sit down, so how have you been? Everything alright?"

"Yes. I moved here for a job. It's bodyguard and assistant for the Kazekage." That made Minoru stop eating and look up and pay attention.

"Oh my, that's great. And, what about your memory? It's alright?"

That question made me think a while. Several years ago I got hit on the head and suffered some amnesia. It wasn't that bad since I was able to remember things years before that. Everything forgotten came back, except for a couple of things.

"I still have a little to remember. But I'm great!"

I heard a small sound and saw that it came from Minoru setting down his empty bowl on the small wooden table. "You've grown indeed, Yuki-chan…And you are living in the same building as that young man?"

"You mean Gaara-"

"Yes I mean him."

"Minoru you don't have to be afraid of Yuki living with him."

"Chitose I'm just concerned. I'm not the type who lets things go that easily." She picked up his bowl and headed for the kitchen to put it in the sink. I do remember my uncle being quiet a lot and sometimes strict. He gained a sense of being cautious about almost everything ever since his duty as a ninja. "You take things too lightly."

"You should too since you retired."

"And they were fools for saying I can't fight."

"Minoru you could fight if it isn't for your leg." Chitose came back and handed cups of tea on a tray and a separate cup of sake for Minoru. "And I've never heard of a restaurant manager and cook being uptight." (Mean plus chef equals bad food?)

He didn't listen and he took a sip of sake. I remembered times when Chitose would try to get everyone to help him smile. Nothing, even a surprise birthday for him years ago, didn't work. He doesn't even smile in pictures that much, not after what dad did to us. Minoru did say that his family, job, and ninja years make him happy, but he makes an excuse that his smile is creepy or that he likes smiling inside more than outside.

"Uncle you don't have to worry. Believe it or not I'm pretty tough and plus I've got Rin."

"You're willing to bet your life on a destructive dog?"

'**I'M-NOT-A-DOG!' **"She doesn't like being called that uncle." He waved his hand as if keeping the words away and he continued drinking his sake. I stayed a little longer, talking about Konoha and my friends. But I didn't mention the trip here, or Minoru would blow a gasket and march up to Gaara to interrogate him like a criminal. Then I said goodbye to them and headed to a market for groceries since Temari mentioned the low supply earlier before lunch.

'The market shouldn't be too far…' I found a set of carts with colorful tarp hovering over the roofs. And at a corner at the end of the row of carts were some girls staring at me.

"Who are you?"

"Uh, why do you want to know?"

"We saw you earlier with our knight in shining armor carrying you like a freakin' damsel. What's that about?"

'**They're talking about Gaara carrying you to the mansion. They saw us earlier and now are acting a bit jealous.' **"Look, there was some trouble on the way and Gaara-sama helped me out, okay? No need to be angry or anything."

The girls' faces looked relieved and some made quiet, but slightly audible cheers for joy. "Well, you are telling the truth, especially if you talk about Gaara-kun like that. We had a feeling that our Gaara-kun could have a girlfriend. That would've been terrible!"

'My god they're weird…' I got the groceries as soon as I could and walked away with a pace a little faster than usual. I couldn't stand those girls anymore. They remind me of the rabid Sasuke fan girls back home, but a little more tamed.

* * *

I found Temari outside at an ice cream parlor, sitting down, and when she caught sight of me she waved and called me over. "What's with the bags?" 

"I got groceries since we're low."

"Oh thank you so much. You're so nice. So… there was word on the street that a new girl is making the young men of Suna turn their heads. Is it you?"

"Well, people did stare at me on my way to my relatives'."

"You act like you're used to it."

I slump in my seat and remember the same treatment I got back at Konoha. A pure, bloody nightmare. "Yeah. Guys asked me out all the time and even when I turned them down they kept coming back like nothing happened. Even some of my friends did."

Now Temari's definitely interested. "Give me the names! I might know them!"

I don't want to go back to memory lane, especially after that fan girl run-in I had. "Kiba, Shino, Neji," I laid my head on the table hoping the last name would sound quieter, "even Sasuke."

Temari's eyes were bigger and her mouth was shaped like a doughnut. Apparently she was able to hear it. "No way!"

"At least they only made one attempt."

"U…chi…ha…" I turn my head and found Gaara standing right there. I have a feeling he was pissed earlier before I turned my head since his eyes are narrowed and plus I feel some sort of angry aura around him that can kill anyone to the touch. 'Don't tell me he heard what I just said…'

"Gaara were you spying on us?" Temari had an annoyed tone in her voice and crossed arms. It's what any girl would do to her brother if he listened in on a girl-to-girl conversation.

"I told you I would meet you here. You didn't notice me when I came." He sat down and stared at me with narrowed eyes and I felt like crap. I heard from Naruto that he and Sasuke fought Gaara before…but I didn't know that Gaara was so angry at Sasuke. I slumped in my chair and kept wishing in my head that I can disappear and get back to the mansion.

"How about I get us some ice cream. What do you like Yuki?"

"Mint chocolate chip please…" I don't want to be left alone with Gaara right now and Temari leaving us alone gave me a sudden chill. And it's not from the nearby ice cream either. She asked Gaara for what he wants and walked inside to get our ice cream. I stayed in my seat, looking at my twiddling fingers. Then I see a group of three guys looking at me and one of them, a blonde, called me over. "I'll be back." He shrugged and I headed to the other side of the sets of tables. The guys are out of hearing range from Gaara's table and plus there are other noisy people around, so hopefully nothing I wouldn't want him to hear will be heard by him.

"Never seen your face here before. What's your name?"

"…I don't know."

"What kinda answer is that? Don't be shy. I just wanna talk with ya." He offered a chair and I sat down, thinking of what game he's trying to play. "Why you with the redhead over there? You know who he is?"

"Yes I do and I'm with him because I can."

His friends made snickers and the blonde nudged them with his elbow in their stomachs. "A pretty face like yours acting so cold. You might actually stand a chance…"

"What are you talking about?"

"The last time there was a girl, pretty like you here, she was a goner. What was her name…Oh yeah, Machi. It was about two years ago and that Gaara guy over there was a cold-blooded monster who kills people for the hell of it. One time Machi bumped into him and talked, to _him, _and then in that night, there was screaming from her room and when her parents were there, they said there was some blood and the window was open. The room was a mess and there was even some sand somewhere. When me and friends were talking about her being missing, I saw that bastard grin that sadistic grin he's got. He killed her and no one but me and my boys know that."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. It makes some ghost story."

"Come on. You've never seen that guy years earlier. My advise, keep your pretty face out of his life. You never know: He can come up to your room and do the same thing he did to Machi."

I got up and abruptly left the table fuming. I don't know what their problem is, talking about people behind their back like that. I've heard from Sakura that sometimes Gaara had bad talk about him and that stuff wasn't true. But, there was that time when Tsunade warned him not to harm me the day I received the assignment and the incident at the Chunin Exams. Plus he even tried taking the ruby in my sleep.

I sat down and sat still as stone. Gaara wasn't staring at me anymore and I felt a little better. I hope that means he forgot that conversation with Temari earlier and didn't hear what the boy was talking about.

"What did they want?"

"Just saying hi and talking about stuff. Did Temari come back yet?"

He shook his head and I looked through the glass doors and saw a long line for ice cream. Temari is second in line and yelling at the guy ordering, maybe telling him to hurry up or something. I looked at Gaara and couldn't help but ask about the girl.

"Um, Gaara-sama, did you know a girl named Machi?"

He looked at me as if it was an interesting question. "Yeah. She was annoying. Didn't know when to shut up." That answer could have meant that when she talked to him that he probably got so annoyed, and if he was so annoyed, could he really have killed her? "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's just that I heard about her." A minute later Temari came back with the ice cream and flopped on her chair.

"Jeez! That guy kept asking what flavors they have and held up the line! Sorry if I took long. Do you want to head home or eat here?"

"Um…I-I'd rather leave, if it's okay." With that window open I found my escape route out of this situation. The sooner I get back, the more time I'll have to think of what to do. But, I feel that I'll need help in this. Temari and Kankuro can help, but I don't know how they'll react to the story. Rin does help, but she might think of something without thinking of how others would feel. And there's no way I'll talk to Gaara about this; he might feel hurt or angry at me for thinking about that story. If only Naruto and Sakura were here instead of in another village. Maybe if only _he _was here like the old times.

* * *

We left and I walked behind the two siblings and didn't say a word unless they asked me something. When we got back to the mansion I headed to where my room is and found my bag on the floor and Kuro on the yellow bed. The room looked spacious, the walls were painted lime green, the floor was wooden, a small white rug was on the floor in the center. I took out everything and put clothes and jewelry in a dresser, ninja tools and such in the drawer of an end table, everything in the respected places. 

Then I picked up a framed picture which showed a black-haired woman with gray eyes, a boy with matching hair and brown eyes, and me when I was a kid. There was a man right next to the woman, but the picture has that piece of him torn off and the only thing visible of him is the hands on the boy's shoulders and part of the torso. The place was in front of a small house surrounded by snow and there were still snow flakes airborne in the picture. 'I wish they were here…'

'**I see you brought it along.'**

'Of course. You know I'll never forget mom and brother.'

'**I know, and you understand that I'm not the kind of being who is sentimental.'**

'Is that why you don't like Shukaku?'

'**No. He's a two-timing dog, going for that damn cat demon. I feel sorry for the boy. I'm not sentimental since I never had anything to make me feel that way.'**

'Huh…Rin do you think Gaara killed whoever this Machi is?'

'**Based on all we know, there's a chance. But, and I'm trying very hard about being empathetic, maybe get to know him more yourself.' **

"Yo Yuki! We're going to watch a movie, wanna come?"

"Be right there!" I turn and put the photo on the end table right by the lamp. "See you later, mom and Haku."

* * *

A/n: Surprised? Send reviews please and I'll update as soon as possible. Ciao. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Thank you again for reviews and now is another chapter! Yay!**

**Gaara: She's high.**

**Yuki: Yep.**

**T.O.P.H: Yuki I brought you into this story and I can take you right out. Anyway…I don't own Naruto, but I own these bags of chips! Crap, Kankuro stole them… (Italics mean flashback or dream)**

* * *

Chapter 3 _Maybe… _(Normal POV)

Yuki was staring, with gray eyes enlarged ten times, at the mountains of papers in Gaara's office as if a miracle took place in that very room. One stack was teetering and slightly swaying back and forth, threatening to topple over. "G-Gaara-sama, don't tell me these are the papers…"

"Not all of them are for today. Some were supposed to be sent but no one picked them up yet."

"And…what do you want me to do?"

"Sort them out."

'Holy sugar honey iced tea with waffle toasted fudge (WTF. I made that up.)…' Yuki looked at one stack, which isn't so big, and started sorting the papers by date. The only noises in the room are from Gaara writing out more papers, Yuki moving papers, and Kuro's barking for attention. Three finished stacks of paper later, the kunoichi decided to see if Gaara can spare some words to help her in figuring out the Machi story from yesterday.

"So…um Gaara-sama, do you have any friends from here?"

He stopped writing and looked at her then back at the paper in front of him. "Not really."

"How come?"

"Social problems."

'Maybe people didn't like him because of Shukaku?' When he mentioned that, Yuki thought of something. People saying bad things about him are probably from the fact he is different. She faced similar things back in Kirigakure before, but she had Haku to help her with those people and to make her stronger. Did Gaara have anyone to do the same?

"Well, I think it's sad. No one should be alone like that." No words were said in response to that. "Temari and Kankuro seem nice. They help you out, right?"

"Hn. Now they do."

When she heard that, another idea popped up in her head. 'He never had support?' "Did you ever have help from anyone?"

"My uncle…and that didn't last long. He was the same."

Yuki had a sad look on her face from that answer. She never met anyone like Gaara. "Okay then!" She stood up and almost knocked over a stack of papers she almost finished and tried to keep it standing. "All of that is going to change, okay? I'm going to help and do my best. You might think I'm weird for saying that…"

'She's right.' Gaara thought.

"…but if that is what weird is, then that's just fine."

Gaara just looked at her as if she was crazy. "What do you have that makes you as happy as you usually are?"

She had a dumb look on her face, and then she shrugged. "Everything I have, except for the teeth since I sometimes bite my lip by accident." She gave a weak laugh and stopped when she felt the air around them gave off an awkward felling, causing her to sweat drop.

The conversation ended and then the silence came back. While Gaara was sorting the papers he couldn't help but look at the ruby dangling from Yuki's neck. For some reason, he has a familiar feeling from it. That feeling seemed nostalgic and longing. "Where did you get that?" Gaara felt like slapping his mouth. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

Yuki looked up and realized that he was talking about her necklace. "Oh, well, I got it from a friend a few years ago when I visited this village to see my relatives. He found it and gave it to me. But…I can't remember who he was…all I remember is that he seemed very quiet, kind of like you." That memory is the one Yuki could never exactly see clearly. The identity of the friend is the only thing missing and ever since she's been determined to remember. "The mist thing is some of Rin's chakra that I can use for emergency. On its own it can protect me…like that time with you."

Gaara understood that she meant the time when he tried to steal the ruby from her. After hearing about that gem, he felt a little remorse for that, and because of that feeling he felt angry at that feeling. The boy felt angrier when he felt like he wanted to say sorry for trying to take it.

_

* * *

_

"_Nii-san you can do that too?"_

"_What do you mean? You can?"_

"_Uh-huh. But I never told momma and papa because I don't know what they'll say."_

"_Let's go ask!" The little girl looked scared and she ran after her older brother, who is already in front of their mother showing the water moving in his hands. "Look mother! This looks so cool!"_

_Haku looks happy, but their mother looks horrified. "Don't you do that Haku! Why do you have to do this?" The mother started scolding the boy and then Haku gets hit on the face by a slap._

"_Momma, is it really that bad?" Yuki got closer to her mother and looks straight into her eyes. "How come you don't like it? Me and Haku nii-san promise not to do it again if it makes you sad…"_

_Their mother kneeled down and hugged both her children. "I'm sorry. It's just that other people don't like that. It scares them and gets them mad. Now promise me this: Don't tell your father this, okay?"_

"_Okay. _

"_Let's go inside. Your father will be home soon for dinner."_

_The children are in a corner playing while their mother is chopping vegetables to prepare dinner. And their father hasn't come yet. Among the family they usually expect him to be home and doing some work on the house outside. And they haven't heard from him since he left in the morning. _

"_I'm gonna get Bunny." Yuki got up and walked to her room to find her stuffed white rabbit. She picked it up and heard the door open, which could mean her father is home. She skipped through the hall, holding the rabbit by the arm and enters the kitchen where her father should be now. "Hi papa!" But then she froze in her tracks at the sight of the room. _

_The father wasn't the only one in the room. There were a few other men armed with pitchforks, kamas, etc. while Haku was up against the wall staring right at them. Yuki looks for her mother, wondering what is going on and finally sees her on the ground in a puddle of red blood. _

"_M-mom?" Then one of the men grabs Yuki and threw her on the ground next to Haku and held the points of the pitchfork inches away from her face. "Papa what's going on?"_

_He didn't answer and the man with the pitchfork pulled it away a little, but only to lunge it right at the child. But Yuki ducked and rolled away and tried to find water to see if she can help her brother out and they can run away. However, before she could do anything, the house was pierced with ice coming from the ceiling, windows, and walls… _

* * *

Kuro kept licking Yuki's face and Yuki woke up in the office surrounded by neatly stacked papers. "Huh? What the heck happened?"

"You fell asleep. And you were talking in your sleep." Gaara said from his desk, staring at her at the same time.

'I haven't had that dream in years. And…I talked?' The grey-eyed girl definitely felt embarrassed and stupid right now. Yuki has talked in her sleep once in a blue moon, but never in front of anyone. "What did I say?"

He shrugged as if the situation was uninteresting and he said, "Something about a brother and mother."

'He…doesn't feel curious about it?' She felt relieved at the fact he didn't ask about it; Yuki didn't feel like talking about her family to him. "Oh. Well, sorry about the sleep talking thing…is everything done?"

"Yes. You can go now."

"Okay, Gaara-sama."

But just as she was about to leave through the open door, sand blocked her path and Yuki had a dumbfounded expression on her face. She looked at Gaara and saw his hand raised, apparently controlling the sand. "On one condition: Stop calling me that."

"What?"

"You don't have to be so formal."

It took a second for her to understand and she nodded her head. "Okay Gaara. I'll be downstairs." The wall of sand lowered and she left the room with Kuro tagging behind her ankles. Gaara sat back at his desk, looking at the dry, rocky landscape of Suna and the bright blue sky spanning over it.

"She didn't even explain why she sleep talked."

'**Well you didn't want to force it out of her wimp. And what's with "You don't have to be so formal" crap? Don't tell me you're getting soft on me man…'**

'I'm not. Shut up.'

'**Oh my freaking ninja shoes you're lying! Man I can't wait to tell Rin…if she doesn't try to bite my neck off first.'**

'I won't allow it.'

'**Come on man! One day you'll sleep and I can do whatever the hell I want. You keep bringing me down.'**

'Didn't I tell you to shut up?'

'**Yeah…and maybe if I do and that chick's still here, we can pay her a visit.'**

"Shut up!" That statement came out loud and Kankuro peeked in the room to see what's going on. "I'm fine." He shrugged and went past the doorway with a puppet over his shoulders.

--------------Someplace else---------------

The cave is dark and dreary and people are seated on rocks and surrounding a man, the bounty hunter leader (from Chapter 1 if no one remembers), who was on his knees with some injuries on him. It's as if he never got treated after the explosion stunt he pulled.

"You failed us and bothered coming here? Idiot."

"Wait! You did not tell me that one of them had the Hyoton kekkei genkai and we were unprepared because of that!"

"Don't raise your voices at us. Your résumé said you and your men killed targets of strong caliber, worthy of being ANBU, and you couldn't take care of a Jonin."

"A Jonin with a damn demon possessing her!"

"Enough. Your very presence disgusts us and now you have the audacity to talk back? Very well then…Kisame spend some quality time with him and take your time."

The man was grabbed by the shark-looking Akatsuki member by the arm and his struggles didn't help him in escaping the grip. A young man with blonde hair stretched his arms and sighed when the man finally left. "He was annoying. Why couldn't I take those two here instead of hiring low life bounty hunters Leader?"

"You were the one who said you wanted a break Deidara."

"Oh shut up Itachi. I wasn't talking to you."

"Deidara stop. And Itachi was right. However, I have thought of something. You can go to Suna and find away to drive the two Jinchuriki apart. It will be less troublesome since one will be taken out and then the other will be left for the taking. You wouldn't want to face the two of them, do you? And besides, you bringing back _two _Jinchuriki in such short time can help you gain more respect among your fellow members."

The blonde thought about what Pein just said. Respect, even from Itachi, or staying alive were his choices and he kept going back and forth, and decided to go for the obvious choice. "Fine I'll do it." Okay maybe it wasn't obvious.

"Good. Remember, don't kill them."

* * *

(Yuki POV)

I'm barely awake and for that I went downstairs to make something to eat and get my energy up. I couldn't sleep a wink last night because of that story. There shouldn't be anything to be so scared about. And if I ever see the ass who told me that crap will pay. 'Everything's just fine…just fine…' I heard footsteps and Kankuro walked in the kitchen to get something out the fridge.

"What's up?"

"Nothing…just cooking…"

"You didn't get any sleep?"

I shook my head and got back to chopping peppers. "I need coffee…" Then out of no where a bucket of water colder that a glacier is dumped on me and I'm wide awake. "What the hell?" I turn to see if the face painted ninja dumped the water on me, however it wasn't him, but his younger, red-headed brother. "Gaara!"

"You need to be awake for your next assignment. I won't have you sleep on the job."

'THAT…FREAKING…JERK!' I tried to tame my anger and took deep breaths. "Okay I'll do that, but I have-" I completely forgot that I had a sharp knife in my hands for chopping and I accidentally cut my finger. A wound running halfway down my pinkie finger started oozing red and I sweared under my breath. "Um are there any band-aids?" I asked the boys, and I was concerned for Gaara because he looked like he was fidgeting and plus he was staring at the red from my cut.

"I…I'll get it." Gaara left and meanwhile I bandaged my finger with napkins while Kankuro just stood there staring at something.

"What?" It took a second to realize _where _Kankuro was staring and I shot him a terrifying glare I learned from Kakashi and Sakura. He automatically stopped and left the room, after bumping his head on a wall. He's lucky my good slapping hand is wrapped up and bleeding or he would have another mark on his painted face.

Gaara came in with a band-aid and gave it to me without looking at me. "Thank you." I wrapped the band-aid around my finger and cleaned up everything just in case. "What was it you wanted me to do?"

"Actually, I lied about that. I dumped the water just to keep you awake."

'WHAT?' I got my finger cut…for that! "Okay then, fine. I'll try to work on the food now Gaara." He left and when he was gone, I banged the countertop without thinking of my injured finger. Temari came in and said she was going to help.

"Why are you soaked?"

"Ask Gaara."

Temari's lips mouthed "Oh" and she started working with the food. "I never knew he would do something like that. That explains why Kankuro was acting like a bigger blubbering idiot. So why did he do that?"

"To keep me awake. I couldn't sleep."

"Then you should go back to sleep."

I raised my hand to object to that and I put the vegetables in a pot full of water. "I did take a nap. But it was in front of Gaara and I talked in my sleep."

Suddenly Temari closed all the doors and put all the cooking items and the food away on the farthest side on the countertop. "Did you say anything embarrassing?" I shook my head and tried to speak, but she interrupted me. "Did you confess any feelings of love to anyone you know?"

"No I-"

"Said words of hate about anyone?"

"I talked about my family."

She came to a complete halt and pointed a chair for me to sit on, I think. I sat down and she sat on a chair right in front of me and propped her elbow up on the table, resting her head on her hand. "What do you mean? Your aunt and uncle?"

I shook my head, feeling as if something heavy is on my shoulders trying to take me down. I never, _ever, _talked about mom and Haku to anyone unless I've known them long enough to trust. I've only known Temari for a couple of days. Then again, she is starting to become the sister I never had. "Don't tell anyone else, okay?"

"Scout's honor."

"……It was about my mother and older brother, Haku. I lived with them, and my father, in Kiri for a few years before I went to Konoha. My mom passed down Hyoton, but it wasn't a great place to have a kekkei genkai. My dad found out about us and killed my mom with a mob. Haku did something to the house by accident and couldn't find me in the house, so I was under rubble unconscious…"

(Flashback)

"_Hey, you awake?" Yuki slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a bright hospital room with a window overlooking the snowing village. Right at her side is a teenager with tied black hair and onyx eyes. It looks like he has some sort of marks under his eyes, which sort of make him look older than he is. "Are you alright? You had a huge bump on the head."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Uchiha Itachi. I found you under rubble and brought you here."_

_She sat up looking around the room for her mother, father and Haku in the room. "Where's momma, papa, and Nii-san?"_

"_I'm sorry but there wasn't anyone alive in the house. As for your brother we're not sure of his whereabouts."_

_The dams keeping the tears pouring from her eyes broke and Yuki cried on her knees, wetting the sheet over them. She didn't understand how that could happen and now she's alone and so is her brother. _

"_Listen, I can ask my team to send out a notice for your brother and maybe he'll turn up. As for the moment, do you remember any relatives and where they live?"_

_As hard as she tried, Yuki couldn't remember anything before the tragedy. There was a huge chunk in her memory gone and she couldn't find anything. "No."_

"_When was the last memory before this?"_

"_Um…I was five and we were outside for Haku's birthday."_

"_And how old are you?"_

"_Six." _

_Itachi looked out the window and started thinking about the situation. She has lost family and memory at the same time and now has no where to go. Until he finds something, or until she recovers, Yuki will have to stay somewhere, but where? "What is your name?"_

"_Ishii Yuki."_

"_Okay, how about I'll take you to Konoha and you can stay there until we find someone from your family. Maybe you can recover from this at your stay."_

"_Um...but where?"_

"_Don't worry about that."_

(Flashback over)

After what I just said, Temari looked like she watched a movie full of pure drama. "You knew Itachi?"

"Yeah. He brought me to Konoha after a mission he had and I stayed with him and Sasuke some time before what he did to the family. I lived in my own apartment room which was near Kakashi's."

"There weren't any relatives around?"

"My father's side was completely against having someone with a kekkei genkai in their house. And the only relatives on my mother's side are the ones who live here. And they never had enough space for more people to live in. Even now."

Temari handed me some tea and she herself took some of her own. "What about your brother? You ever found him?"

That made me feel like crap. I felt like leaving right out the room even if it meant ramming down the doors. "He and some bastard named Momochi Zabuza died on a mission that concerned Naruto's team before they took the Chunin Exams with you. If only someone else found Haku and not that creep, he'd still be alive. Naruto told me he never mentioned me and I thought for a moment he forgot about me. But, he said he probably didn't want me involved with him and never mentioned me to Zabuza."

She looked at me and patted me on the shoulder. "It looks like you had a great brother, thinking of how you are and protecting you…Sorry for having you talk about that. How about we lighten things up and go somewhere. We can bring the boys along."

"But Gaara has work. I don't think we should bother him about it…"

"Relax! He won't mind."

I got up and felt something was spying on us. I looked everywhere, but didn't see anything. Then I saw stems from flowers in a vase slightly move and I walk to the flowers, eyeing the stems to see what there is. I search through the flowers and felt something round and a little…slimy? "The heck is this?" I grabbed whatever this thing was and saw an eye with a brown iris staring at me. "W-w-w…"

"Hey what is- Oh come on Gaara!"

"IT'S AN EYE!"

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

'Oh crud…' With the third eye…I saw Yuki scream and faint in the kitchen. I have a feeling I'm in trouble. Then Temari opened the door and had a scowl on her face. "Temari that was not my eye."

"Don't try to lie Gaara. That eye scared the hell out of her and you had no right to spy on us."

"I don't care." I walked away and sat in a separate living room where Kankuro was watching Crank Yankers. **'Dude get out of here! I don't want to watch stupid puppets!' **'Too bad.' Kankuro looked up from over his shoulder and turned around.

"What'd you do now?"

I didn't answer him and he mumbled under his breath. Yes it was wrong to spy on Yuki and Temari, but I'm only human…a demon-possessed human. How was I supposed to know it was that much of a deal? 'Then again it was rude of me to spy on them. I could have just asked her instead.' **'No way man. It was worth it. She wouldn't have told you anything if you asked.' **Now I'm stuck with the angel vs. devil conscious battle. How nice…

Then Temari barged in the room and took the remote from Kankuro's hand to turn off the TV. Yuki was right at the doorway staring forward and in her own world. "Alright Gaara and Neanderthal we're going out. All of us." Kankuro complained, but after a brief argument, I stopped it and forced him to agree. I don't feel like dealing with the two bickering forever.

Yuki asked Temari where we were going and my sister started thinking. I knew she never thought her plan out. It's the same story with everything and then it takes eternity to think of something. "I got it! Arcade time!"

Kankuro was jumping for joy for that, however I _hate _the arcade. It's full of flashing lights, annoying sounds, fan girls chattering and ready to rip a piece of my hair off my scalp, and people acting like total idiots. Though, if I object, Temari would take votes and I would be out voted. Nothing can get me out of this, even if I used threats.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Come on Gaara try out a game! Or have some cotton candy!" Kankuro, sugar high, kept talking and shoving tickets and junk food in my face. He's lucky there are witnesses here or he would be looking at the inside of this stomach. I took the junk food and tickets he had in his hands and threw them away on the floor. "That's harsh man."

Everyone else is having a good time and acting ridiculous. It doesn't matter, I don't need anyone. I'm fine by myself and I don't give a damn if anyone doesn't like it.

"Hey, Gaara why don't you do something?" I looked to my right and Yuki is standing there with a bag of tickets in her hand. She must be really good since it was bigger than a toddler. "Why are you by yourself?"

I shrugged and looked away. Why is she wasting her time coming here? She should know that I would never degrade myself here. And it would be dangerous for her talking to me considering the fan girls stalking me at different corners and planning to take her down. "Go back to your games." 'Oh shit I didn't mean to say that…'

"Not without you. This is an arcade; you're supposed to feel happy." She sits down on the bench right next to me and I see a couple of girls glaring at her. "Y'know, if you think I'm mad at you for snooping earlier, I'm not."

"What made you think that?"

"N-no don't get me wrong…it's just an idea. Did Kankuro hear too?"

I shook my head and she sat back on the wall looking at the lit up and loud arcade. Then… "GAARA-KUN!" Everyone was able to hear that even with all the noises from the games. A group of girls crowded around and paid no attention to Yuki. I wish I had a pair of ear plugs.

"Gaara-kun how about some ice cream? Can you win me a teddy bear Gaara-kun? Let's take a photo together!" And the list went on. I felt very agitated and I'm ready to snap at them and tell them to shut up. But Yuki stood up and grabbed my hand and led me out the crowd.

"I'm sorry but the Kazekage is feeling a bit under the weather. He doesn't like people crowding around him." The girls pouted and the crowd dispersed with them going their separate ways. She took me outside and checked around the place for something. "You looked like you were ready to explode. And there shouldn't be anymore of them out here. Do you want me to get Temari and Kankuro so you can leave?"

"I can leave without them." I got up and left the arcade and went through the streets. I heard fast steps and saw Yuki catching up to me. "You can go back you know."

"No, I'll go with you. Besides, I can go tomorrow and get that oversized teddy bear I'm trying to get."

* * *

As soon as we got back to the mansion I went ahead to my room to meditate since there is nothing better to do. But when I got there, the tiny black wolf jumped up as if greeting me. "Get off…" Then it made those puppy dog eyes and I felt a twinge of guilt. 'No, it's trying to make me be nice. I'm not falling for it.' However it became increasingly difficult for me to resist. The eyes reminded me of Yuki when she asked me to promise not say anything about Rin. "Fine you can stay. But don't bother me or else."

I sat on the bed and tried meditating, but the damn dog kept rubbing his head on my arm. 'Just ignore it, don't think about it…' But as the minutes went by it wouldn't stop, so I got up and left my room with the animal behind me. When I got downstairs I found Yuki watching some comedy show and she just looked at the television as if it had a hypnotizing swirl on the screen.

"Yuki, what does he eat?"

"Hm? Oh, he likes eating beef cooked or not. Let's see…" She ran into the kitchen looking for something and took out leftover steak in a plastic container. "Alright time to eat."

At that signal the tiny wolf rushed to the steak and started eating it in haste. His eating habits can give Naruto and Kankuro a run for their money. As soon as he was done it ran around the room and somehow managed to jump on top of my head. **'Heh, that's for making me watch that puppet show.' **

"Sorry, he gets like this when he eats something. Hold on." She got closer and Yuki started petting Kuro on his spine. "This makes him feel sleepy so it will be easy to get him off." I didn't listen to her because I was…distracted by something else. I never noticed, but…** 'Man don't even think it!' **'She's pretty cute.' **'Noooo! Por que?' **'What's your problem?' When I ignored Shukaku, it hit me that her face was pretty close to mine. Her eyes had some sort of glow in the grey pools and made her expression look sweet and peaceful.

She pulled away and had the sleeping dog in her arms. "Are you okay? Your face looks a little red."

'Dammit!' "I'm fine." I head back up to my room to try and meditate again and I heard Yuki bid me good night. When I got to my room and sat on my bed, I couldn't meditate at all. Every time I tried, something popped up in my mind. That thing is something with black and red hair and those grey eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Gaara: You realize I'll kill you for this?**

**Yuki: Oh calm down. **

**TOPH: Now, look at the pretty purple button…You will press it and review…Is my hypnosis trick working?**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Okay, it has taken me longer than usual to update since school started and I get home late from sports. So sorry if it took too long and here is the new chapter.)**

* * *

Chapter 4 _Sorry _(Normal POV)

It is a regular day, nothing better to do. After a couple of days Yuki feels a hundred percent comfortable now ever since she heard that rumor. As for our favorite sand ninja, it seems he's been preoccupied with more papers, Shukaku…and one other person. Right now, the two are sitting in the living room just looking at the boring TV program while the elder ninja are watching them from the door to the closet.

"I think it's working…"

"Yep. Give it a couple more days and bam! Tsunade's plan is actually working."

They whispered to each other and then Kankuro felt something tugging his shoes and saw teeth and a furry black face at his feet. "Damn it Kuro get off!" He tried shaking the dog off, but that caused them both to loose balance, with all the shoes and stuff in the closet, and they fall out the closet onto the floor. The loud THUMP brought the other two ninjas' attention to them and had raised eyebrows and brought sweat drops to the weird scene.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for…um…Kankuro's favorite shoe! See he has it and now we're going!"

They sped up to the next floor and Kuro walked away to his master. "You were chewing on Kankuro's shoes again?" He barked once and Yuki laughed a little and took the wolf into her arms. It took a couple of seconds to realize that a pair of aqua eyes were staring right at her. "What is it Gaara?"

He looked away and let out a sigh. "Why are you here, really?"

The girl looked so confused and lost. "Um, what do you mean by that?"

"Just answer."

She started thinking hard about this question, looking for the right answer. "Well…hmm…I'm here to help you out whenever you need it. That's my job, and what I want to do."

"What do you mean you want to?"

"Well…it's just that. I'm…going to give Kuro a bath." The moment the word was mentioned, the little animal sped off out of an open window and rushed out the mansion. "Correction: Chase him, and then give him a bath." She runs out the window and her yelling can be heard from the inside.

'**Gaara, please don't do this to me!' **

'You're just afraid because you'll have to deal with Rin.'

'**No…okay yes. She's scary! Come on man! This sucks! I'm stuck in your wimpy ass body and I can't shoot myself! What did I do to deserve this?'**

'I have a list.'

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Gaara opens it to find Baki in the doorway. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but there are news that we need to discuss. Now."

"Fine."

11111111111111111111111111111111

For those who don't know, being at meetings can be boring. And in this case, a room full of older people and in a place with no air conditioning is one boring fest that can make Itachi go berserk (daaaaaaamn…). The meeting was about regular things of this and that. Gaara was listening, but honestly was waiting to get the hell of there. However one thing did get his attention.

"And a couple of more issues also. There is a small faction of ninja which has occupied a small village Sunagakure. Luckily the villagers were able to evacuate and are safe here. With information gathered, we confirmed that they might be in an alliance with Akatsuki. Lastly, there have been sightings of abnormal sightings of a member for a few nights."

'I have a feeling who…' (Can anyone guess? I'll give three seconds. 1…2…Deidara of course. Hehe!) Yes, he's thinking of Deidara. Wanna know why?

_Flashback (Days before Yuki)_

_A starry night in Suna is what anyone would like. Yep, stars, a nice breeze…and sand flying everywhere at a huge white bird. Gaara and Deidara are in a showdown: Winner gets to live and losers…win the pain of defeat and death. The fight kept going with both ninjas using whatever they had until:_

"_Hmm…I'm tired. How about we call it a day and start if off later."_

"_You're seriously backing out?" 'I thought he was more serious about this.'_

"_Yeah. But don't get all cozy Kazekage. I'll be back." With that the blonde flies away out of sight and Gaara is left in midair with the sand helping him and still thinking through what just happened._

_End Flashback _

The redhead is thinking that it has to be Deidara. And now that he thinks about it, the bounty hunters from before (chapter 1) were probably working for Akatsuki as well. The sender for that message, A, could be them.

"What do you think should be done, Lord Kazekage?"

He got out of his train of thought and focused his attention on the meeting. "We'll have ninja keeping watch on the gate and some on the rooftops. Make sure the ninja on the roofs aren't alone like last time."

* * *

Yuki is looking for her pet on the streets in Suna and hasn't found him at all. But the whereabouts of Kuro aren't the only thing she's thinking about. 'I wonder why Gaara asked me that. Maybe he doesn't trust me?' While she was thinking, she bumped into a young brunette man. "S-sorry sir."

"Hmm, it's no trouble. Do you care to buy something?"

"Uh…what?"

The guy pointed to a cart on wheels full of different forms of clay sculptures and pottery. "I'm a traveling artist who sells these. So…what do you think?"

She looked at the pottery and seemed taken by all the details the works of art showed. One caught her eye: a robin perched on a cherry blossom branch in full bloom. "It's so beautiful."

"Take it."

'I don't remember bringing money…' Yuki looked everywhere and found a little red purse in her shuriken pouch. "So how much is it?"

"It's free."

"A-are you sure? No I can't…"

"Please, go ahead. A work of art for another is what I like to see." He picked up the clay robin and put it in her hands.

Yuki held the robin in her hands a little tighter and slightly bowed to thank the man. Then she felt something wet on her feet and saw Kuro licking her feet. "There you are. Trying to avoid a b-a-t-h will never help." She heard footsteps and saw a head of red hair coming towards her from the crowd. "Gaara, you found him?"

"Other way around. Coming?"

"Yeah. Thank you for your time sir." The two left with the wolf pup trailing behind them and the man sat back in a stool. After a few moments he picked up the cart and moved it to the outside of the gate. He placed all the pottery and sculptures off the cart and, this would seem weird, the pottery whiten and molded together to form a giant white bird. The man puts a red tag on the wooden cart and mounted the bird and flew away just before the cart exploded.

"No, thank you Gobi."

The bird flew to the Akatsuki hideout and landed down on the ground, shrinking and becoming a smaller bird, then making a tiny explosion.

"Do you always have to make a noise when you come back?" The cloaked, earthy figure known as Zetsu appears out the entrance. "You can change back now you know."

The guy rolled his eyes and in a puff of smoke Deidara was there. "That was pretty easy. But waiting was boring." He was saying while walking in the hideout. "I'm back." Pein stared Deidara until he took a seat on a boulder and looked away.

"Did she take the bait?"

"Yep. As soon as it's alone and finds the opportunity, it'll slip in the medicine and Gaara will fall asleep. The demon will be able to cause any free movement and do whatever he wants. But…how will this help?"

"If Shukaku forces the Kazekage to cause harm to his friend, she would distance herself away from him. It will be easier for you Deidara." (Oh snap…)

* * *

The kitchen was dark and there were light footsteps entering the room. Then out of no where a pair of pale eyes opened and saw the figure walk in. The person opens the refrigerator and light slightly brightens up the room. Yuki grabbed water in the fridge and turned around and jolted up right from the eyes startling her. "Who's that?"

"It's me." Yuki walked over to the eyes and recognized the spiky red hair in the dark. "Scared?"

"No. You just surprised me. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"…I can't sleep."

The silence felt awkward and the two went about their own business. Yuki took out two cups and poured water in both and gave one to Gaara. "Thirsty?" He shrugged and took the cup in his hands. "How come?"

"Ask him."

Yuki looked confused but then understood what he meant. "I see. Well…um…I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Don't worry." She was hesitant to leave, but she bid a good night and headed to her room upstairs. Gaara stayed there until he was sure she was in her room and after a few minutes he laid down his cup and headed upstairs for just a couple of minutes to meditate. However, he shouldn't have left the water in the same room as the clay robin.

The robin blinked and went off the branch as if they were never the same clay sculpture at all. It pecked at a cherry blossom bud and the clay cracked, revealing a small sleeping pill. It pecked two more buds and with each pill it dropped it into Gaara's cup. As soon as the pills fell in the water they quickly dissolved and the clay robin grabbed the thin branch it was perched on and flew out the partially open window. As soon as it went outside it landed in an alley and made a small bang.

Feeling a little thirstier, Gaara returned to the kitchen and picked up the glass to take it to his room. As soon as he sat down he took a swig of the water and continued meditating. Though not much time passed and he started feeling drowsy, so he opened his eyes and tried to fight the lethargy so he won't succumb to the sleep and end up being taken over by the demon in him. Though, he still fell asleep and seconds later he got up as if nothing happened. But when he opened his eyes they looked intense and angry and it was obvious that Shukaku took over.

"**He should've listened to me. Now…where is she…?" **Gaara walked down the hall with the sand trailing behind him slowly and when he got to the door he quietly opened the door then locked it. However the door makes a loud "click" when locked, but that didn't faze him and he saw Yuki wake up with a kunai in her hand.

"What's wrong Gaara?" She said and it's obvious in her voice that she is drowsy and barely awake. Yuki laid the kunai down on the nearby night table and took some steps toward Gaara. As soon as she was in reach, Gaara grabbed her by the shoulders and used his strength to throw her against the wall. "What are you doing!?"

Gaara walked closer and used the sand to hold her and raise her up on the wall. **"Gaara isn't here right now. You should have just done your job and nothing else, girl."**

'**What the hell is Shukaku doing? Yuki let me help you right now!'**

The sand snaked around and reached Yuki's neck, the hold getting stronger and stealing any air she can get. She tried controlling the nearby water in her cup on the table, but Gaara quickly realized that and moved the sand to her hands, pinning them to the wall at her sides and fully preventing movement. "Gaara snap out of it!"

"**Just shut up." **The sand got tighter and Yuki started changing slowly. Her eyes were no longer the soft grey but were a piercing red and her fingernails got a little longer and sharper. Rin is trying to save Yuki, however it might be too late since the sand covered her entirely except her face. She looks pale from lack of air and feels ready to pass out any minute.

Gaara raised his hand and prepared to kill Yuki with the ever fatal sand funeral. But just when he was going to clench his fist to put and end to her, she let out a scream and he stopped right before he could finish it. At that moment, Gaara inside finally came in control and the sand moved away, causing Yuki to plop to the floor in a heap.

When he opened his eyes, Gaara was at a loss of words to find that he almost killed Yuki. He got closer and noticed she passed out from lack of air. There is also a small trickle of blood from her forehead from her being thrown against the wall. He felt a huge weight of guilt, something he very rarely ever feels, on him and anger at the demon in him for making him do something like this.

And there was being confused as to how he came to himself right before Gaara would have killed her. He has no idea how that happened, but he can't think about it now. He picked her up in his arms and disappeared out the room and ended up in the hospital lobby. There was only one person there and she looked up from the desk and rushed out of her desk.

"Kazekage-sama! W-what happened?"

"…Just get her some help." He followed the nurse to a vacant room and laid Yuki on the bed. He doesn't feel like explaining anything to anyone right now. And if anyone knew, Gaara had a feeling that the old fears of him would stir among the village.

"Sir you'll have to tell me what happened so I can-" But when the nurse glanced at Gaara, he was no longer there. "Kazekage-sama?"

* * *

(Yuki POV)

'What happened…?' I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a bright hospital room with two nurses in the room. I touched my aching head and felt a bandage on the left side of my forehead and when I saw my hand I saw a faint dark bruise around my wrist. 'How did I get here? I was asleep, then Gaara came-' Then I remembered what happened and I felt chills run through every bone and nerve.

"Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" I snapped out of my scared trance and looked at a brunette nurse on my right.

"My head hurts a bit, but other than that I feel fine."

"It's probably just a headache. I'll get you some aspirin and water okay? Machi can you take care of her while I get medicine?"

A blonde nurse peeked from a curtain dividing my bed and another one away from each other and now I feel confused. The nurse looked like she was around my age and that means that she is the girl who is supposed to be dead according to the guy. "Wait, you're Machi?"

"Uh, yes."

"I, um, hope it isn't rude to ask, but how are you still alive?"

She looked at me like I was crazy and then answered, "I take good care of myself."

"But I heard that you disappeared years ago and was never found because someone killed you."

"Oh…that idiot. I think I know how you thought that. There's this guy I know who was a friend of mine and he probably wanted to scare you. No, what happened was I used to have a very mean pet bird and one night it went berserk and escaped out the cage. I went after it but it scratched me a lot and went out the window. I was missing for a couple of days trying to get it back. I didn't want my parents getting mad that I let the bird out."

I felt relieved but guilty when I heard that from her. I was relieved that Gaara never did that, but I felt guilty for believing, even a little bit, that it was true. "How did I get here?"

"Oh, Kazekage-sama brought you here. But he didn't fill out a medical report so no one knows what went on. Do you?"

"……It was on duty. Nothing more."

"Okay then. Well, if you feel better later on today you can leave."

I nodded my head to confirm that and the other nurse came in with the aspirin and a cup of water. I swallowed the aspirin and water, and then looked out the window that had a view of the village. That thing I said wasn't a complete lie. I tried helping Gaara from Shukaku, and helping him to me is still something I want to keep doing. But if he is himself, what is he doing now? "Can I leave now?"

"If you can, sure. If you feel a little off, you can come here. But first you need clothes instead of pajamas."

"I have a uniform from here that I can wear until I get home, so no problem." I got off the bed and put on slippers to walk around. I walked around the hospital until I found the locker room and got my nurses uniform. It will be weird to wear them in public, but it's better than p.j's.

Luckily for me I didn't get much raised eyebrows from this get up. I started thinking of where I should go. Going to the mansion would mean answering to Temari and Kankuro if they heard anything and I would have to talk to Gaara, which is what I want to do of course. But then again it might be too soon, so what about uncle Minoru? No, he would explode and confine me to the house for safety. He might even try suing him or something like that.

"Yuki!" 'Oh shit…' I hear a familiar voice and turn around to see Temari running up to me. "What happened? I heard something last night and then you and Gaara were gone! By the time he came back he was sulking and locked himself in his room!"

I never heard Temari sound this frantic in my life. "What do you mean? You can't open it or anything?"

"Yeah. And he hasn't eaten anything at all or anything. Me and Kankuro don't know how to get him out."

Hearing all this, I guess I have no choice but to go to the mansion. As soon as I get there I'll try and talk to Gaara. I just hope he isn't thinking of doing something rash.

* * *

(Gaara POV)

'**Uh Gaara, buddy, no hard feelings, alright?'**

'If you weren't inside me then your ass would be dead by now.'

'**Hey, I warned you and you didn't listen to me because you had your head up your ass!'**

'You shouldn't be even thinking about hurting her.'

'**Screw you.'**

I stayed in my room and worked on papers. I am not coming out today, tomorrow, never. I have never felt this guilty, or any range of guilt period, maybe before Yashamaru's death, but none that I may recall.

There was a rustling sound behind the closet door and I opened it to find Kuro running in every spare area of the closet. I have no idea how he got in there and why he is even here, but then something else caught my attention. Under a pile of clothes there was a small brown trunk that I don't remember having at all. I moved the clothes away from the lid and opened it to find my old bear from years ago. But around its neck was a strong black string with a gold coin, probably ancient, hanging from it. 'Where did this come from?'

I took the necklace and brought it to my desk, looking at it from its string. There were words on this, but it is too old to read them. 'Where did I see this?'

(Dun dun! Flashback time!)

_A red headed boy is all alone on the ground drawing faces and lines in the sand of the playground feet away from the other children playing their ball game. It is how it is; play, unwanted "freak" as they would call him would come, they play away from him. One kid kicked the ball a little too hard and the red rubber sphere landed inches from the boy. He picked it up and looked at the kids who were scared looking at him and they ran away since they knew that he knows of their presence. For them it's okay to play away from him as long as he doesn't notice them, but if he does he'll try to come near them. _

_Gaara dropped the ball and continued making pictures with the twig and thinking of how lonely he is. But then he heard a noise of kids getting louder until he saw a group of boys older than him, one grabbing a stuffed white rabbit, and a red and black haired girl in a pink jumper dress over a white t-shirt chasing them._

"_Gimme back my bunny!"_

"_Too bad shrimp. You'll have to climb and get it first!" The boy holding the rabbit chucked it high and it hit the roof of the playground's jungle gym tower. They left laughing and the girl kicked sand at the retreating kids. She looked at the tower determined to get her toy back and she started climbing the bars of the tower. Gaara watched her climb and climb until she reached the platform that led to the long yellow slide. _

"_Don't worry bunny I'll get you down!" With flexibility she wedged her way out from the gap between the short fence and the roof's edge and climbed it, almost slipping from one step. She finally reached the rabbit and clung on to it. "Uh-oh, how do I get down?" She gulped and carefully tried climbing down, but her anxiety caused her to lose footing and she started falling. Gaara's eyes widened in fear and out of no where sand rose up from the ground to catch her in mid fall. _

_Gaara didn't mean to do that, and now that he revealed his presence he ran under a blue play tunnel where the only source of light he had were the plastic windows. He cowered and stayed still, hearing the little girl. Then the red head noticed that his teddy bear was not by his side, but where he was before he hid. Gaara clamped his eyes shut, hoping the girl doesn't start her search. _

"_Hiyo." He opened his eyes to meet grey ones and he backed away. Gaara looked at her sitting on her knees and an old gold coin dangling on a black thread from her neck. Her eyes looked sort of slanted and unnatural, as if someone copy and pasted the eyes right over her real ones. "I think this is yours?" She held up his brown teddy bear and gently laid it on the sand inches away from him. "Did you save me?"_

_The boy slowly nodded and the girl had a very cheerful smile on her face. "Thank you so much! I thought me and bunny would be pancakes if you didn't make the sand go up. How did you do that?"_

"_I…You're not running away?"_

"_No, why would I? Are you really sick?" Gaara shook his head and the little girl shrugged her shoulders. "Then there is no reason for me to run away. I'm Yuki." She held out a hand and Gaara stared at it for a while. "Don't worry just shake." His hand, shaking, finally grasped hers and they shook hands. "What's your name?"_

"_Uh…Gaara."_

"_How about we play with the ball outside? I know a game we can play." _

_For that moment Gaara felt happy, something he rarely felt. He nodded and the two kids crawled out the tunnel and picked up the ball to play._

(The featured flashback film has now ended)

'How could I forget?' Now I don't know whether to feel happy or even guiltier now that I remember. My first friend was here all this time, and she was almost gone again. 'Does she even remember?'

A knock on the door took me away from my question and a small voice was on the other side. "…Gaara?"

'**Ohhhh, you're busted now…'**

"I know you're there Gaara. Temari and Kankuro are worried about you. What happened was an accident. I know you didn't mean it."

I didn't want to answer. How can she forgive me after that? Still, I'm not leaving this place, for her sake. "Leave."

"Not until you come out."

"Just go." I didn't hear anything and then there were footsteps that grew fainter every moment. That statement came out harsher than I wanted it to. I really, really hate guilt. "Yuki?" No answer.

'**Now you've done it.' **

I ignore him and got out of my seat, reluctantly opening the door. Yuki would probably be in her room, and, unfortunately, I was right. The reason why it was unfortunate? Well…

"EEEK! GET OUT OF HERE PERVERT!" (Oh snap…) Before I knew it a pillow was stuffed in my face and I was completely confused…and happy. How was I supposed to know she was changing in her room?

'**My boy has finally become a manly boy.' **

'Will you shut up? I didn't mean it.'

'**I know but…wow, I thought she would wear red, but pink is always good…'**

'Stop reminding me! Shoot, not only did I almost kill the first friend I had, now she will think I'm a leech like that fox kid.' I felt something wet on my upper lip and I rushed to the bathroom to look in the mirror. From my nose, two trickles of blood were resting on my upper lip and trying to make their way on my lips and in my mouth. I never wanted a nosebleed from something like…that. I take some tissue and cover my nose and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where my siblings were already eating. They looked up and stared at me, and then the tissue on my face.

"Gaara what happened?" The tissue held did not hide the blood so easily and they noticed. Part of the tissue was already soaked with the red liquid and there is no way to hide it. Temari walked over and took the tissue away and had a concerned look on her face. "Did you have a nosebleed?"

"Yes."

"Did your nose get hit?"

Kankuro sighed and got up from his seat as if he was bored by the entire thing. "Temari, pay close attention. His cheeks are red too." Temari looked again at my face for a few seconds and nodded. "And there is only one explanation as to why he has a bloody nose and red cheeks."

"Banging his nose against the door so hard he almost cried?"

"Tsk tsk big sis. Broaden your horizon. Gaara…is a pervert!" Temari's eyes grew larger and I was thinking that all of that is just crap and that I am eternally screwed. "I've seen this before! Gaara where are the books?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You saw something inappropriate! That's it!"

Kankuro was silenced when Temari rolled up a newspaper and hit him on the head. "Idiot! Gaara isn't a perv! Right Gaara?" I said nothing. The less I say the better it is for me. "Gaara?" Or maybe not. "Oh my god what did you do?"

"Let him breathe guys." Yuki walked past me and stared at the two looking like nothing happened. "I opened the door on his face by accident and hurt his nose. That's what happened."

That was awkward. Why is she lying for me like this? "I knew it! Gaara would never get a 'perverted' nosebleed. Kankuro you've got a sick mind. Apologize."

"You've thought of it too!"

"I was worried! Unlike you I'm acting like an older sibling!"

"You just hate me because I'm the middle child!"

In the back of my mind, I know they **had **to have been adopted. I felt a tug at my sleeve and saw Yuki gesturing her head to the other room. She exited and, without my brother and sister noticing, left the room as quietly as possible. As soon as I got in she had a look in her eyes that doesn't look good for me. "Yuki…I…I apologize. For everything."

"Hmm, I accept, but you better watch out."

"No one threatens me."

"Says who. Anyway, I've already thought up something to get back at that little "peek" you took, accident or not. It will make me feel better." At the same time she said that, she was mischievously smiling away. "Let me get you something for that bleeding, 'kay?"

I was left in the room thinking of how she will get her revenge. Will she inflict pain or embarrassing to the fullest extent she can?

'**Dude, you're screwed.' **

**

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 5

**(As usual I don't own Naruto. R&R And super sorry for the HUGE delay.)**

* * *

Chapter 5 _Payback is Freakin' Sweet...Or is it? _(Normal POV) 

'It's quiet, too quiet…' Temari and Kankuro are thinking the same things because of the tense aura around the breakfast table because Yuki is eating calmly and has a smile plastered on her face while Gaara is just staring at his morning soup like there is a rat taking a victory lap in the bowl (it can happen). "Hey guys what's with all the silence? Let's see…I got it! What happens when a ninja from the land of water goes to the land of fire? He's a Mist Village Ninja! Get it? It's evaporation!"

Everyone looked at Kankuro with chirping crickets in the background and at the same time: "You suck."

"Can't blame a guy for trying…"

"Kankuro, you have the worst jokes at the wrong time. Shut up and eat your food before I shove it down your throat."

"Big sisters are supposed to be nice!" (Who told him that lie? JK)

"And little brothers are supposed to obey their big sister." (Yeah that's true. JK)

Kankuro started pulling on the ultimate sissy act any self-respecting male can do: fake tears. Out of all the dumb immature things he can do, he chooses fake tears. Temari takes out a paper fan and whacks him on the head, causing Gaara to slightly grin and Yuki to giggle and almost choke with food in her mouth.

"Oh yeah, your relatives want you to come to their restaurant for a chat, Yuki."

"Did they say why?"

"Nope. And…they want Gaara to go with you."

At that instant Yuki had a very bad feeling about the visit. The part about bringing Gaara would most likely be something that Chitose would do, since it's in her kind nature. But as for Minoru, he probably found out about the trip to the hospital and would threaten, and possibly sue, the Kazekage. Or try to kick his ass and die trying. "Gee, I wonder why?" 'Holy crap…!' Yuki looked at Gaara and asked him if it would be okay for him.

"Fine."

Shortly after breakfast the red head retreated to his room and started paperwork until, after only five minutes, he heard a crash and a scream. He rushed out to see Yuki on the floor in the kitchen and a broken lamp on the floor. "Oops."

"How did this happen?"

Yuki struggled to stand but flopped on the floor easily. "…I was chasing Kuro around to get him to take a bath and I tripped, bumped into the lamp, and now I think I hurt my ankle."

'Yeah right.' Gaara took the injured foot and moved it a bit, causing a high pitched screech from the girl to hurt his ears. "Can't you heal it?"

"My hands hurt."

"Then how are you supposed to get to your family?"

Then Yuki put on a pout on her face and had puppy eyes that will most likely mean that she wants something. "You'll have to carry me."

"Hell no."

"Come on Gaara. There's no wheelchair, I can't heal, that's the only option there is."

"How about I drag you?"

* * *

Well, if anyone ever figured it out, Gaara had to carry her, on his back, like a piggy back ride. Yep, she specified how she wants to be carried. And man, he was this close to losing it. So, when he left the house his older siblings were red and trying very hard not to laugh at their little brother. But the worse was yet to come. As soon as he stepped out of the door, he got stares from everyone: vendors, parents, children, guys, and the girls, especially the rabid Gaara Fan Club. 

**'I wish I had a camera...'**

Ignoring Shukaku's comment, Gaara asked Yuki where the restaurant is. "Make a right and at the first intersection make another right." Gaara followed those instructions, but the restaurant was no where to be found.

"Keep going straight. Trust me."

No matter what the directions were, they never found the place. Finally, after more than half an hour of walking the entire village, they made it. Gaara looked to his right and found the mansion only a block or two away. In other words, Yuki made him carry her around the entire village for all of Suna to see.

"The place was here all this time?"

"Yep. I just wanted to get a view of the village, so we've been taking the scenic route." Gaara was irked at this, and Yuki was enjoying every minute of it. 'Payback is mine Gaara.' They went through the wooden door and were hit by aromas of all different dishes being cooked and stumbling people moving for whatever reason they had. "Auntie I'm here."

From behind the counter Chitose looked up and smiled when she saw her niece, but it slightly fell when she saw where she exactly was. "Yuki-chan why are you on Kazekage-sama?"

"I hurt my ankle so he offered to carry me. He's such a gentleman."

If he can, the sand ninja could've thrown her off his back, but he saw Minoru glaring at him with a knife and a radish in his hand. He was chopping the radish while staring at Gaara, making the glare scary to anyone but Gaara, since he knows he can kick ass better than him and do more damaging threats. But he couldn't help but fell infuriated at that lie. "It...wasn't...any trouble."

"Let us go to the private tables. We have plenty of people to cover for us." Chitose led the teens upstairs to a small hall of doors that each led to a private room for eating. As soon as they each took a seat Minoru came in, closed the door, and stood in front of it like a bodyguard. "So how are you doing Yuki-chan?"

"Fine. Auntie why do you and uncle want to speak to us?"

"Well..." She didn't finish her sentecnce. After she spoke that word she looked at her husband standing guard at the door. "Ask him."

Before Minoru sat down next to Chitose, he opened the door and called for someone to bring tea to the booth. He sat down, eyes closed, and exhaled a huge breath before talking. "My friend has a daughter who works at the hospital. She said that they saw you, Yuki, admitted to the hospital in a critical state. Mind telling us why?"

Yuki felt like all the wind was knocked out of her. If she said anything, there might be mad judgement towards Gaara and Minoru might keep the two of them separated. 'Rin...'

**'Sorry, can't help you here.' **

"I fell off of some stairs. The staircases are long and pretty steep. You know how clumsy I am."

"You're a horrible liar just like your father was. Tell us. We are trying to make sure you are alright."

After a moment of silence and looking at everyone at the table Yuki mustered whatever courage she had. "There was an accident. There were some misunderstandings and I hit the wall by accident. Nothing bad happened." The lie was partially true. There was a knock on the door and a waiter carrying a tray of four cups of steaming tea placed it on the table and left. Minoru took a cup and stared down at the grey eyes of his niece.

"...I'll take that. Yuki, you need to learn that you can trust me or your aunt if a situation like that happens. Now, Kazekage-sama, how have you been doing?"

"...Fine."

"Good. I would hate to find out you had something to do with Yuki and the hospital. Why, I would throw my shoulders out of whack again. These things aren't good for being a shinobi nowadays...oh and by the way, thank you for showing Yuki your hospitality. It means so much to us. How about lunch, on the house?"

In that instant Gaara had a feeling he can trust these people and it seemed that Yuki felt that, which was why a shy smile grew upon her face.

* * *

_"Hey Gaara-kun, nii-san look!" _

_The children are on top of a domed jungle gym and Yuki found something through one of the gaps made by the bars. Gaara and another boy, Haku, stopped their game and ran over to the top of the jungle gym. They couldn't see anything at first, but then they saw something shine on the ground. _

_"There's something down there. Anyone can fit through?"_

_"I can!"_

_"No way Yuki. Chances are you'll get stuck getting through the gap."_

_Yuki stuck her tongue out at her brother and Gaara kept looking at the position of whatever object is down there. He can try to move the sand to bring it up, but that would reveal his secret to Haku._

_"Yuki." He got her attention and he whispered in her ear. "Do you think I can?"_

_"Of course! Haku would be okay with that."_

_"Okay with what?"_

_Gaara concentrated and the sand under them rised up until there was only an inch of space between their position and the sand. He reached his hand to the shining object and grabbed it. Gaara unclenched his hand and revealed a beautiful little ruby that reflected rays of red on his hand. _

_"Pretty!" _

_Haku was too stunned from the sand rising to care about the ruby. "H-how did you do that?"_

_"Nii-san Gaara has a demon with him like me. Except he can move the sand, which is so cool!"_

_He looked at the redhead for a couple of seconds, but then he smiled. "That sand thing is pretty cool."_

_Gaara felt happy that he was being accepted for once. He always thought that he would always be alone, but now these two changed that._

_Haku looked at the sky and noticed that the sun was setting and almost gone. "We should get going. Wanna come over Gaara?"_

_"Yeah." _

_The three headed to the house, then Gaara slowed his pace and asked Yuki to stay for one moment. He took out the ruby and put it in her hands. "You can keep it."_

_"Huh? No, I couldn't."_

_"Take it. It's thanks for being my friend, Yuki. That really means a lot to me."_

_He laid the ruby in her palm and Yuki gave him a big hug out of no where. "You're so sweet! I'll treasure it forever!" Even with villagers looking at them with shock all over their faces, the children didn't care. Haku looked behind him and saw the two way behind._

_"Hey are you guys coming or what?" __They looked at Haku and ran to catch up with him._

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Unfortunately, Gaara was busy thinking of that memory that just popped in his head and couldn't plug his ears for Yuki and Temari's screams. Baki, who was prepared, took out tiny cotton balls he used as ear plugs for the inevitable reaction. 

"You will be on a mission disguised as women trying to become the next...concubine for Tanaka. Now-"

"There is no way in hell we're doing that crap Baki!" Temari pounded her fist hard on the table, causing Kankuro's bowl of soup to slightly jump and spill over.

"Let me finish. Tanaka is a crime lord known to have ninja under his services. He is elusive and no one has been able to get much information about him without losing a limb. A villager from the small village outside of Suna witnessed Tanaka's men destroying the village and has come to us in secrecy. Tanaka will be having a search for his next mistress tonight and you two can infiltrate his manor, which is between here and Konohagakure."

"We'll be by ourselves? What if something goes wrong? The ninja he has can be dangerous criminals Baki."

"Which is why Gaara and Kankuro will come as guests to Tanaka's gathering."

The girls had cold stares toward the younger males and if you looked closely, their aura looks like a ghostly skeleton asking for souls (Scary...O.o). Yuki pouted and muttered "pervert", which was audible enough for them to hear. "Hey! We're not perverts! Well, maybe Gaara is but-" Kankuro was interupted by an overdosed spoonfull of noodles shoved in his mouth by his younger brother. The face painted dude had no choice but to eat that entire pile of noodles, or face death by choking.

"Ahem...As I was saying, Gaara and Kankuro will be disguised as guests to the party and make sure that nothing happens to you. You will find out information that can prove that they are linked to Akatsuki somehow and if it comes down to it, arrest Tanaka and anyone who gets in your way. Understood?"

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

The four ninja are in a clothing store full of many elegant dresses. The boys are sitting on stools next to a wall of mirrors while the girls are in seperate changing rooms with pink doors. The guys look agitated and bored out of their minds.

"Hurry up already! It doesn't take an hour to zip on a friggin' dress."

"Shut up Kankuro! I'm trying to pick one."

A few minutes passed and Temari steps out of the changing room in a velvet jade halter top dress and matching heeled shoes revealed by the draping hem of the dress. "Will this make the old leech pick me?"

"Nothing put on you can make anyone like you." Kankuro got hit in the head by Temari's shoe. Gaara took the shoe and gave it back to his older sister and then looked around for one more person.

"What's Yuki doing?"

"Gaara never be impatient when a lady is busy trying on clothes. It's a gentlemen's virtue."

But that virtue is starting to sound like manure because Yuki hasn't come out for almost half an hour. Temari is starting to get fed up with the waiting. "Yuki you're taking too long! You only picked out three dresses and the shoes should be your size. Come on out!"

"No!"

"Yuki...you'll have to come out soon."

"I have rights!"

Temari was starting to get aggrivated and she turned to Gaara. "You talk to her. She listens to you more." She whispered to him.

"Since when?"

"Just do it. Be a man."

**'Oh she told you.' **Gaara lazily got up from his chair and he knocked on the door. "Yuki come out...please." **'Hah! He used the P word! What a soft piece of-holy mother of sweet ramen noodles with barbeque pork.' **(Yeah, I made that up). The door slowly opened and Yuki stepped out timidly until she was completely seen. She had a soft shimmering yellow off the shoulder dress with matching strap heels.

"Oh you look great in this! Doesn't she guys?"

"Hell yeah!" Kankuro yelled out of his seat. Gaara just stared and after a few seconds he looked away and headed for the counter.

"Let's go. Kankuro you're paying."

That burned a hole through the face-painted guy's smile and wallet, for the prices were worth more than a year's supply of food. It's so high I tried to type it on the computer and it froze.

* * *

(Gaara POV) 

'Tree...tree...rock...tree...squirrel...tree...more trees...' The carriage ride is the most boring thing that has ever occurred to me in my life. Kankuro is asleep, head leaning on the window and drool dripping from his mouth, and Temari and Yuki are just talking among themselves. The past two hours have been nothing but trees, some rocks, and the occasional chipmunk. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to Temari.

"Wanna switch seats?"

"Hn." I vacated my seat and went to the available one next to Yuki. As soon as I sat down I saw that Temari was asleep. I rummaged through Kankuro's bag on the floor and stole a bag of chips. As soon as I opened them I saw Yuki's head move and she caught sight of the food.

"You brought food!?"

"No. Kankuro did."

"Are you going to share?"

I stayed silent and she turned away, arms crossed, and looked out the window. After a few minutes of silence, I could tell she was somewhat upset and I decided to give some to her. A small smile came back on her face and I looked away just as I did at the store. I kept looking at the stone still visible in the dark. She followed my gaze and stopped eating. "Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"...Gaara, I...well. About the piggy-back ride earlier, thanks."

"Isn't that your revenge?"

"Kind of...I really did hurt myself. It's just that the cards played in my favor. I can be lucky sometimes. That ride was fun though..." I could tell she was trying really hard to suppress her laugh since she was fixing her grin and keeping her mouth shut.

"...Right...Yuki I want to know something." I caught her attention and she put the bag at her side so it won't spill its food on her dress. "Do you remember where you got that?" She looked at her necklace and shook her head.

"I can't remember. I think someone gave it to me...but I can't think of anything else."

I just sat there thinking about telling her. I don't know if she would be against or fine about what it is. But, there is only one way to find out..."Yuki, I have to tell you this..." 'Just say it dammit...It's not that hard.' "I think I love you." I can't believe that I, Gaara, overall narcissist, confessed feelings of love for someone else.

**'GASP!'**

I didn't hear anything and then I felt something weigh down on my shoulder. Yuki's head is resting on it and it doesn't look like she's moving. "Yuki?" She's asleep. Now I definitely feel stupid for saying that.

'**I feel so ashamed...'**

'What's wrong now?'

**'You are gaga over a girl who is possessed by a demon who hates my guts and possibly you! What the hell man?'**

'It's your problem that Rin doesn't like you. She did say that you are a player.'

**'Player is not the correct term. I'd like to call myself a charismatic ladies' man.'**

'That's a player dumbass.'

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Welcome to Tanaka Manor. We are happy to have you come this evening." A young woman in a red kimono greeted the ninjas at the door and two men in suits opened the door for them. "Are you two ladies here for the search?"

"...Yes." The girls had faux smiles on their faces and the woman seemed uncomfortable by their smiles...and death glares.

"Very well then. Ladies follow me to get freshen up and you gentlemen will be escorted to Tanaka-san's audience. Enjoy."

The guys followed a man, most likely the butler, to a huge room with couches, tables, cushions on the floor, and chandeliers. There were many men seated smoking, drinking, laughing, and chatting among themselves. Tanaka, a tall, balding man in a suit, was surrounded by close friends...and six women who would happen to be his wives. He spotted the new guests and excused himself from the crowd and greeted Kankuro and Gaara.

"So good of you to come! You must be the Kazekage correct?"

"Yes."

"Well well I never knew a person in your position would want to take part in this kind of festivity. Aren't you too young to be here?"

"You can never be too young to have fun."

The man patted Gaara on the back and laughed, showing yellow teeth(Ewww...), possibly from smoking. "I think you have a good head on your shoulders. And this gentleman with you?"

"Friend of mine."

"Well, enjoy yourselves. We will have the ladies join us very soon. Please, have a seating with me and my friends."

The scene was festive, except for Gaara being stern and solemn. Whenever women in the room approached him, he would either speak with a limit of one syllable or not talk at all. If he was offered drinks, Gaara would take them, but would only have one sip and be done with it. 'This is a waste of time...' Kankuro did try to talk to him, but the replies were expected: glares, silence, and one word lines.

Just when Gaara felt like he would be bored to death, a short man in a suit rushed on the stage-like platform in the room. With the voice of an announcer on a game show he greeted everyone and said some jokes. "Yeah yeah, but this night isn't for just jokes, getting drunk, and having a hell of a good time. No sir! Today, gorgeous goddesses from all the lands are here for one man, the big kahuna, Tanaka! Give him a round of applause everyone...Uh-oh, I think these ladies are started to break loose! Please welcome our lucky ladies!"

* * *

**TOPH: Thanks 4 reading the chapter! And sorry that it took like...two months to update. The next one will come as soon as possible (or as soon as I can get to a frickin' computer). Pretty please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Okay…I think I took too long to update and that's a my bad. I don't own Naruto and its characters.

* * *

Chapter 6 _The Uninvited Guests_ (Normal POV)

"Gaara, thank you so much for taking me here...Chick heaven!" Kankuro gave his younger brother a hug, but didn't notice that Gaara was starting to twitch with anger and thus received a punch in the face and a possible loose tooth. If Shukaku wasn't inside Gaara, he would give that demon a punch for all of the comments he's saying. With all the men howling and making other sound effects, the red head had a feeling that he would need more hands to do the punching, if it was possible (Man he's in the mood for punching).

"Alright guys I think these ladies got the picture. Now I want y'all to cheer for the ladies that you think are the hottest of them all here. No getting on the stage so we won't have anyone get the hell knocked out of them. Wouldn't want that to spoil the party right?"

Tanaka was staring at the line of women on stage and grinned in some moments and cringed in other. Gaara was looking over the room and noticed guards posted around the room and they had shinobi headbands of various villages. 'Interesting...' He felt a nudge on his arm and saw Kankuro pointing to Yuki on stage. When Gaara looked, he saw her looking at him at the corner of her eyes.

"Do you think she needs something?"

"She doesn't show it, but she's nervous."

Kankuro looked at Gaara and looked at Yuki, and back and forth. "How do you know?"

"Because I do."

The man from the stage walked over to where Gaara, Kankuro, and Tanaka were seated and something too quietly to Tanaka for the other two guys to hear. Gaara stared at them and was wondering what they were doing. The man left to the stage and Tanaka took a cigarette to smoke. "Something wrong Kazekage-sama?"

"No."

"Alright gentlemen the big cheese has spoken and he picked three to get a closer look at. Will numbers 3, 7, and 11 come to the center please."

A blond girl in red third to the left, Yuki, and a brunette in blue walked to the center and Gaara saw a tear in Yuki's eye. He felt a short yet sharp pain when he saw that and accidentally took a cup of sake since he thought it was water. So, Gaara downed the drink and he felt worse when he tasted it. 'Crap!'

"Yo Gaara Yuki's on stage! Uh...are you okay man?"

"...Perfect."

Tanaka got up and walked to the stage and walked in front of the girls. He stood still looking at them and took one of their hands. But Gaara and Kankuro couldn't see who's hand it was he took.

"It looks like our lucky lady is...Number 7!"

Yuki was led down the stage by the man and she went to the spot where her friends are. She sat down between Tanaka and Gaara and seemed very tense. Yuki made eye contact with nothing but the floor in front of her.

"So miss, can I get a name out of you?"

Yuki said nothing and just looked at the floor. Kankuro panicked a bit and blurted out a name. "Ai!"

"What?"

"That's her name! Me and this guy here offered her a ride. We were on our way here and she was stranded so we thought 'Hey why not?' and what are the odds that we were all on our way here?"

Tanaka gave Kankuro a suspicious glance and Kankuro was sweating bullets from being stared at. But Tanaka just shrugged and put his arm around Yuki. He didn't notice her flinch and started to talk. "That is a very nice gesture. You boys will make great men that women will pull each others' hair for. Like me."

Gaara looked at Yuki's expression and saw absolutely nothing in her gray eyes. He felt jealous that a man who has never met her, let alone made any connection with her, is holding her the way he is. Then again, the Kazekage did show some kindness to Yuki at some point and gave her a piggy back ride even though he hated that idea.

"I shouldn't leave you guys by yourself. So," The announcer man from the stage walked up to them with the other two girls that were with Yuki, "you each can meet one of these ladies. Take your pick."

"I got dibbs on the blond!"

The girl, to her apparent displeasure, sat next to Kankuro, who was busy ogling at her, while the other sat next to Gaara. He paid no mind to the girl and just sat there having water, breathing, and looking at Yuki when no one paid any attention to him. Tanaka looked at his watch and stood up. "Everyone, it is late, but you can stay here and entertain yourselves or spend the night in one of the guest rooms. Me, I think I'll spend some time with this young lady. Take care."

The redhead felt rage when Tanaka said those words. He saw Yuki leave with him behind a door guarded by shinobi and looked at Kankuro. "Don't you think we should spend...alone time...with them?"

Kankuro looked utterly clueless but understood when Gaara slightly nodded his head to the door Yuki and Tanaka just went through. "Okay then...Hey babe wanna spend the night in a room?"

"Ugh, whatever." The blond got up and left with Kankuro while Gaara looked at the brunette that was with him.

"Upstairs?"

She looked up and shrugged her shoulders, showing that she didn't really care about whatever is going on. As they walked, Temari, who was sitting with a man, looked at Gaara leaving and believed it was time to get a move on. "Can we talk for a little while? Alone?"

* * *

(Yuki POV)

'I can't believe this is happening...' I stood in a red velvet room and the leech was sitting down pouring sake in two cups. 'I didn't want to get picked...'

"You look so tense. Have some, it's good for you."

I took a cup and pretended to take a sip so I won't look as uncomfortable as I am. I really wish Gaara and the others would come here soon. I would hate to get in a very messy situation, especially since I can't get help from Rin unless I want to risk exposure.

"Have a seat Ai."

"...No thank you."

**' I believe you should play along. Better than looking like a sore thumb.' **

'But Rin...' I sighed and took a seat on a couch, but I stayed away from the man. However he moved closer anyway and I avoided his gaze by looking at the cup of full sake with my reflection barely shown on the surface. As I stared at it I was thinking about why I had that tear back then for no reason. The only thing I was thinking about was something...something to do with...'Crap what was it?' Maybe it was about my amnesia...or not. Or maybe yes, or no. It could be...

"Eep!" I felt something slowly move on my leg and I slapped whatever it was. When I looked at what it was, it was a hand from the leech next to me. "Um...excuse me. That was a surprise for me. Can you keep your hand off me please?"

"My apologies but that is a favor I can't accept." He didn't listen and I tried to pry his hand off, but when I did Tanaka grabbed my arm and tried to pull me. With reflexes heightened by adrenaline, I punched him in the nose and got up. He held his face and when he moved his hand away, Tanaka looked very angry. "You little bitch!"

Tanaka was about to lunge at me but was quickly pinned to his seat by needles. Thank god the idiot had sake to freeze. "Sir you will be sent to prison for your underground crime sprees and being an accomplice to the destruction of a village. You can confess now and you won't have as much as a hard time in your sentence. For example: Who are you working for?"

"...They were going to pay me and make sure all felonies I have committed will be kept in the dark. I was almost exposed and they helped me. However I'll have to keep my end of the bargain."

"And that would be...?"

"Luring some ninja, jinchuriki or whatever they said, with the little stunt about the village and indirectly make them come here. I don't know if they are here or not, but this event was really meant to find a woman for Saturdays."

"...Okay. Then where are your bosses? If you're helping them they have to know what you're doing right now."

"Ask them your-" He didn't finish because a barrage of kunai knives flew past me and hit Tanaka.

"W-what?" I turned around but saw no one. I felt a chill run down my spine because if it is a member of Akatsuki, I won't stand a chance even if I use Rin's help. "Who's here?" The entire room is empty and there are absolutely neither sounds nor movements present. However, when I look at a coffee table I saw that bird figurine I had bought days ago the day that Gaara...

"That bird is a beauty indeed. I knew you would buy it. That is why I made it." I turned around and I was startled by a blond in a black coat with red clouds on it. "I'm honestly surprised the results were different from what I anticipated. Getting attacked and almost killed by your friend should have at least kept you spooked at this moment."

"Shut up. Who are you?"

"Deidara, member of Akatsuki, part of your worst nightmare." I stepped back and wrenched out a kunai that was stuck in the body and threw it at Deidara. He blocked it with his and advanced forward while I kept backing up. I noticed the bird flying toward me and on instinct I punched it away. But that didn't hinder it's movement at all and I moved further away and kept my view on both the bird and Deidara.

**'Let me help. You will be able to at least escape if you do.'**

'No, it will cause a scene and if I'm right, the other ninja will come here. I need you as a last resort.' The bird kept coming closer and I sent the frozen needles from Tanaka's body to hit the bird. It fell and laid on the floor, but for some reason Deidara had a grin on his face. In his hand was the clay branch of the bird figurine on the table and it started to lose shape and turn into a gray lump.

"Bad idea." Suddenly he threw the lump at my head and I ducked to avoid it. I was about to get up when there was a blast from in front of me. After that moment my eyes were stinging and closed tightly from the pain. "Well, that worked, but blinding bombs are not as good as my favorite fatals." I heard a window shattering and steps coming closer to me, then I felt like I was being lifted from the floor. I tried scrambling out of the grip and fell down to the floor, but I felt sharp pieces of the window under me. Then, as I was picked up again, I heard a banging noise on the door and a familiar voice calling me from the other side of the door.

* * *

(Gaara POV)

"Yuki? Yuki!" Temari kept banging on the door and there was still no answer. I lightly pushed Kankuro and Temari out the way and sent waves of sand to break the door down. When it did we found the room disoriented, a wounded body, Tanaka's, was in a seated position at a couch, and a piece of paper was on the floor. I picked it up and started reading it.

_To Gaara, _

_In case you just came and saw the mess (my apologies) you are a little too late. Your friend is now with me and we will take the Wolf from her. Seeing as I have a heart somewhere deep down, I will give you a chance. Find me in the desert cave in the eastern section of Suna's outskirts. Win and I will let her go and you will live to fight me again (I won't give up that easily), but lose and of course I will take you both. I will give you two days, and if you don't show up, I'll have to assume you refuse and probably still don't give a damn of the well being of those close to you. And if you do come, bring yourself only. You wouldn't want to disobey me on that note._

_-Deidara_

'Son of a bitch...' I put the note away without my siblings watching and looked out through the opening that used to be a window. They finally made a move, that I expected a little, but not at a time where there are many people nearby. 'I should have been more careful...'

"Gaara he's dead." I looked at Temari as she took her hand away from the body's neck. "Akatsuki?"

"Yes. Someone left a note about killing him. If I know her enough, Yuki probably chased whoever it was or escaped." I lied, and I had to. Telling them the truth about the note would only lead to more complications. I have to deal with this alone and quickly. "We should leave before the guards check the building."

"Can I take the blond with me?"

"She isn't interested Kankuro. Plus, the girl's not exactly as much of a girl you think she is."

Kankuro stood in his place for a moment as his siblings leave the room through the broken window until he had a distorted face of disgust when he realized what she meant. "I think I need a bucket..."

Everyone was eating food while I didn't eat a bit and I didn't want to. I couldn't meditate last night and I actually did more paperwork than usual. I kept moving the meat on my plate with the knife in all possible directions and I started to think about when I would fight Deidara and how I will leave so Temari and Kankuro won't become suspicious of my absence.

"I've got to go."

Kankuro looked at Temari and then his younger brother. "What for? You didn't eat."

"I'm going to Konoha."

"For what?"

"Business with the Hokage. That's all you need to know."

Temari got out of her chair and started to walk with me to the stairs and I stopped her by holding her shoulder. "Don't you want us to come with you?"

"No. Besides, someone has to be home when Yuki comes back." I kept walking up the stairs and I went further into the hallway until I found the door to my office. I closed and locked the door behind me and walked to the window.

**'So are you going now or what?'**

'I'm waiting for them to either go to their rooms or leave the house. I'll keep the third eye looking around the floor and I'll know when the right time comes.'

**'Okay. Just to let you know, this is a fight where your enemy might have the advantage. The guy isn't in Akatsuki for nothing.'**

'I know. But this is a risk I'll have to take, no matter how the odds are.'

**'...To think that a narcissistic punk like you would act all noble and crap.'**

I ignored him and turned from the window to the desk in my room. I opened a drawer and took out the coin necklace I found with my old bear. I adjusted the string, put it on, and kept the coin under my cloak. I sat down and summoned the third eye and waited and waited...


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Sorry that it took...a while to update. I own nothing but my OC Yuki (she gets paid in candy and manga).

Chapter 7 _Win or Lose _(Normal POV)

In a small cave in Suna's outskirts, Deidara was patiently waiting for the red head Kazekage to come. It may be just the first day, but he doesn't want surprises. Waiting with him was Sasori who was keeping watch over Yuki. Her hands were bound together on her back and her feet were tied together as well. The blinding bomb used against her last night did leave her eyes look slightly red, but the painful stinging sensation died down to an irritable itch. She was conscious, but didn't want to talk to either of the Akatsuki members. 'I have to get out of here...'

"You're very quiet our little Gobi. Cat caught your tongue?" Deidara asked with a smile.

"No. I don't want to talk to miserable jack offs."

Sasori got up and put on a threatening face with eyes glaring at her. "Listen, you're lucky that Deidara made this idea. We would have you begging for mercy if he wasn't feeling so generous. How about you be a nice girl and tell us why you keep most of Rin's chakra in that pretty little thing hanging from your neck."

Yuki took her eyes off of the ninja and looked off at a different part of the cave. "Like I would tell you."

"You will tell us. That gem keeps most of Rin's chakra and that's not good if we intend on taking her from you in the condition she had years ago. Tell us, or we can easily find those doting relatives of yours and me and my partner can have a great time torturing them in front of you."

"You wouldn't dare."

Sasori got up and headed to the clay bird outside the cave. "I'll be back with more visitors Deidara."

Yuki felt fear run through her body and couldn't imagine her aunt and uncle suffering a fate dealt by these monsters. "...I try to make sure that I can keep Rin on good security. I only use the rest of her chakra in extreme dire emergencies. Rin's full power can destroy a village in a matter of minutes if not handled well."

Sasori chuckled and walked back to his earlier spot to sit. "What a waste of her being in an overprotected girl like you."

"It's called being smart and careful."

Deidara looked out the cave and stood up out of his seat. "Sasori take our friend to the other cave. Make sure Gaara doesn't see you or my little five-star act won't be such a bang, hm?"

Sasori picked up Yuki and was walking outside when he stopped and talked over his back. "That word, 'bang', is your favorite word isn't it?"

Deidara just smiled and started playing with his clay while he waited for his red haired guest to come and start the fight that he is very positive of winning.

* * *

_"Yuki-chan, Haku-chan it's time to go." Yuki's mother called for her daughter as her husband loaded their bags onto the wagon. Yuki and Haku were talking to Gaara for as long as she can before her inevitable farewell. Haku said his goodbyes to Gaara and walked over to his mother. _

_"Can I have a minute, okaa-san?" Yuki asked and received a nodded answer. "Gaara-kun, I want you to keep this." Yuki took her gold coin out of her jumper pocket and placed it in Gaara's hand. "It gave me good luck, and I think you should have it. You gave me that pretty gem you found, so I'm giving you something that brought me luck. I think it'll do the same for you."_

_"Will you visit?"_

_"I hope so. I can write to you, but my handwriting is a bit sloppy..."_

_"Don't worry. I think I'll be able to read it. I'll write to you too."_

_Yuki smiled, but not too much to expose her sharper teeth, and gave Gaara a hug. "I'm glad I met a nice boy like you to be my friend, Gaara-kun."_

_"...And...I'm glad I met a nice girl like you to be my friend, Yuki-chan." Garra didn't want her to let go and leave for who knows how long, but she had to and did. As she walked to the wagon, Yuki waved good-bye to Gaara and he waved back. 'Come back soon...'_

_--_

_It's been weeks since Yuki went back home to Kirigakure and Gaara only received one letter. He wrote back, but no notes were ever written from her to him ever since. He walked to Yuki's aunt and uncle's house, but he never found them at home or at Minoru's restaurant for days. One afternoon, he walked to the house and saw Chitose sweeping the front step of the house. She looked sad and was wearing all black. The moment she saw Gaara, the sad face grew gloomier._

_"Ishii-san, how have you been?"_

_"Oh, well, I'm coping with something..."_

_"Were have you and your husband been?"_

_Chitose stopped sweeping and looked at Gaara straight in the eye. "At a funeral."_

_Gaara had an irritable sinking feeling in the pit of his heart as he was afraid of who the funeral was for. "Who's funeral?"_

_"...Yuki's parents."_

_"A-are Yuki and Haku okay?"_

_At that moment tears streamed down Chitose's face. "Haku-chan is missing...and so is Yuki-chan. I'm sorry." As much as she doesn't like to be a liar, she had to tell the boy the false statement. Chitose felt that Yuki's lack of any memory of Gaara would hurt him even more._

_Gaara felt crushed at the bad news. He couldn't believe that his friends were gone. He quickly felt the same terrible grip of loneliness that held him before the siblings came and he felt his hope shatter. Gaara looked down at the ground to hide his tears from the woman. "I'm sorry about that...Hope you have a good day." With that Gaara turned around and walked away. He didn't need to look up since he knew that people would stay clear of his path because of the demon in him. He didn't care about what they thought at the moment. All he cared about was the loss of the only kids who were his friends.

* * *

_

(Gaara POV)

It was dusk by the time I reached the cave. I've managed to leave the mansion while Kankuro took a nap and Temari went out for a couple of hours. I thought I was alone, but I kept feeling a presence behind me. I took a look and found Kuro behind me with the most innocent look ever. I stared at the pet and thought about scolding him. But I wasn't in the mood of doing that since I thought he had the same worries as I did. I bent down to his level and the little pup walked closer.

"Stay here." Even though I said that, Kuro walked closer to me. "Listen, I know you're concerned about Yuki, but don't worry. I'm going to bring her back, but I have to go alone. Stay here, for her sake."

As if he understood me, Kuro sat down and whined a bit. I left him alone and walked up to the cave by a short walkway sloping up on the side. When I got inside, I saw a spacious area with Deidara sitting on a rock platform and a heap of clay the size of a bed on the floor. However, I didn't see Yuki anywhere. "Where is she?" With the snap of the blonde's fingers, the clay took the shape of a cage with Yuki inside and unconscious. "Why isn't she awake?"

"She had too much mouth. Besides, I don't think you would want her to see you lose. I see you came alone, so that's good. I love having fair fights. Before we fight, however, I think I should tell you that freeing the girl during our fight wouldn't be so wise. The cage is set to explode if anything tries to barge through or if I give the command if you do anything...unexpected. Questions?"

"Let's just get to the fight."

Behind me I saw clay spiders and before they jumped up to explode in front of me, I swatted them away with a wave of sand. I can't afford to lose this fight. I have to win it not just for myself, but for her.

(Yuki POV)

There was a small "bang" that me and Sasori heard at this other cave. If Gaara reached the cave, then that means they started fighting. I started feeling confident that Gaara would win, but I had a lingering fear of him getting seriously hurt or worse. I looked for any source of water inside the cave or even some outside and I found a canteen that Sasori took out.

"Thirsty Gobi?" I just glared at him and he chuckled at me. "Well, yes or no? I don't like waiting."

"...Fine. Bring it over..._please._" He walked over with the canteen and threw it down next to me. The ninja didn't give me a drop to drink, he just left the canteen next to me as if he expected me to get a drink myself with my hands behind my back.

"That was for your rude eye contact. You better watch yourself or I won't be so lenient to you."

"How about you go to hell and say hi to your friend when Gaara's done with him."

Sasori seemed to not like what I just said and he sent a puppet to try and stab me. I rolled over so the puppet's blade can cut the binds off my hands and as soon as my hands were free, I took off the binds around my ankles. I took off my shoes since I don't want to trip from the heels while I would have to run and I used a kunai knife from my kunai bag around my leg to cut off the dress up to the knees. Then I took my red baton to extend it and get ready to fight.

'Rin, are you ready?'

**'Yes. Be careful alright? You never used all of my chakra before and the effects after the chakra runs out are random. It could be dangerous for you.'**

'I know, but it's a risk I'll have to take.' Just then I felt a surge of energy and I saw my nails grow and sharpen. I dodged a surprise attack from Sasori's puppets and I whacked them with the staff I had. I'm glad that I had that canteen so I can use the water against him and I ran to the canteen to open it. I used Hyotonto guide whatever water there was inside the canteen and I made ice needles to send to the joints of the puppets. When they were hit, the puppets couldn't move and I was free to attack my opponent. I punched Sasori's face, but I saw a crack in his face as if his skin was just some sort of shell.

"Didn't expect that did you?" I saw a hidden blade and I narrowly dodged it. I jumped away and noticed a rip on the dress around my torso from the blade. I used all the water from the ice needles I used and made hard mirrors made of ice surround Sasori. Then I stabbed one mirror with the staff and the other mirrors had red staffs sticking out and poking through the dome of mirrors I made. The mirrors shattered and Sasori was still standing. I decided to throw as many punches and kicks I could use with the help of my increased agility and the both of us knocked each other out of our spots to the ground. Then, for some reason, Sasori looked to the outside of the cave and smiled.

"What's with that smile?"

"I think it's time for me to end Deidara's fight. He kept me waiting too long." I saw him go towards the cave's entrance and I rushed to him with a kunai knife in my hand and I was able to stab him in the chest. Sasori backed away from me and knocked me across the area into the cave's wall. Before I was knocked out, I felt a hard contact on the back of my head and I felt myself fall on the ground.

--(Gaara POV)--

The fight was full of charging sand and thrown bombs and luckily the clay cage where Yuki was in was completely untouched. I was relieved that she wasn't harmed, but the volatile cage held me back in a way since I was afraid to make any attacks against where Deidara was near the cage. Finally, I caught him in some sand and kept attacking the moving spider bombs that tried to interfere with other sand. Soon the sand covered everything except one forearm and Deidara's face. Despite the sand that started to crush his body, my enemy started smiling.

"Hm, pretty good. But, there's one thing I forgot to mention: I'm a sore looser." Deidara snapped his fingers and the clay cage explode with Yuki inside. Part of the cave's rock wall fell on the site of the explosion and I had let go my control of the sand from the shock of what I had just saw.

"Yuki!"

"Oh well, that's one jinchuriki we'll never get. I don't like seeing sad mushy scenes involving tears, so have a good day kid."

I heard Deidara leave and judging by the sounds outside he was on his signature clay bird and flying away. I didn't care at that moment. I rushed to the rock pile and tried lifting the first one, but it was a large chunk and it wouldn't budge. 'Yuki...'

**'...I'm sorry man. Listen...jeez...Maybe she's still in there. Just hurry back and get help. She is a tough gal you know. Rin could have saved her also Gaara. There still is time.'**

"You don't get it! She couldn't have done anything while she was unconscious and Rin can only heal her and protect that necklace! There is no possible way that Yuki could have survived! This is my fault...I shouldn't have let her go to that room by herself last night!"

**'Okay kid, this is the first time I'm going to talk like this. Don't blame yourself! No one could have expected that and you know it. Just calm down.'**

I couldn't calm down and I didn't listen to anything else he said. The memories of Yashamaru's death on that night years ago, the loss of Yuki and her brother, Haku, the night I attacked Yuki, and other negative events flooded through my mind and I felt sadness and anger build up in me. The angrier I got, the less control I had over myself.

**'Holy crap...Gaara you have to calm down man! It's not a good thing for me to take over while you're angry!'**

It was too late though. I felt my mind slip into a blind, red rage and I felt great gusts of wind and sand circle me like a tornado. I walked out of the cave and ran away as far as I could from the cave as the storm followed me.

(Normal POV)

Deidara flew to an isolated area and met Sasori and Itachi outside the cave entrance. He noticed his partner's injury and smirked. "You are one lucky S.O.B Sasori. That girl just scratched your heart."

"Shut up. This is one of the reasons why I hate waiting for your sorry ass. She was this close to killing me, idiot."

"Sorry, sorry. Why are you here Itachi?"

"Just to see you two come with the two jinchuriki that you promised to bring. I take it that the Kazekage won?"

"Almost. He let me go when I blew up the girl."

Sasori had a confused expression on his face when Deidara said that. "Wait. I had the Gobi."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, my friend. I had Itachi come by and he made a shadow clone to make it disguise itself as the girl. All it had to do was play the part as an unconscious damsel in distress and leave the boy to eat the bait right out of my hands. He should be very upset and on a rampage by now."

"What good is a jinchuriki going berserk for us?"

"Don't worry partner. He'll cool down, be exhausted, and we can take him easily. As for his friend she should be here, right Sasori?"

Sasori at that point looked away in shame. "I knocked her out and left her behind. I needed to make sure my heart wasn't damaged or else I would be dead."

"Nice excuse. Well, I guess I can wait to take Gaara and then Yuki when the moment comes."

Deidara walked past the other two Akatsuki members but Itachi grabbed his shoulder. "Know that my action was the only favor I would do for you ever again. Don't screw up."

"Tch. I still hate your guts Uchiha."

--

'Ow my head...' Yuki woke up and felt a huge golf ball bruise on the back of her head. She looked around and Sasori was gone, her kunai knife was on the ground with blood on the blade, and the place was darker since the sun was only peeking from the horizon before it would have to vanish. In the cave there was a strong wind that was accompanied by stray grains of sand. Yuki got up and held on to the wall due to a dizzy feeling in her head. Then she started remembering something and the memory became clearer and clearer until she finally understood it. She remembered her time in Suna before her family's tragic fate and remembered a boy with red hair and a teady bear. When Yuki finally remembered his face, she saw a younger and more peaceful version of Gaara in the back of ther mind. 'Oh my god!'

**'Yuki, are you alright?'**

'Yes, but Rin, I finally remembered!'

**'You mean you're amnesia...?'**

'Yeah, it's completely gone! I remember everything now...and Gaara-kun was there.'

**'What?'**

'There's no time to explain! I have to find him!' Yuki ran out of the cave and looked around the area to find Kuro coming towards her. She picked him up and held her pet tight as if there were years of separation between them. "Kuro what are you doing here? Where's Gaara-kun?" At the mention of that name, Kuro whined and nodded his head toward the right. Yuki looked up and saw a sand tornado in the area, which was most likely the cause of the sandstorm around them. "Oh no..."

"Yuki-chan!" The girl turned around and found Temari and Kankuro running toward her. "We're so glad you're alright! I think Gaara went out looking for you! I woke Kankuro up as soon as I could and we looked everywhere in the village! Where is he?"

Yuki looked at the tornado once again and then looked back at her two friends. This bad aura she was feeling was pure rage and she had a horrifying idea of where the aura was from. The only question was what she should do about it. When she came to a decision she quickly put Kuro into Temari's arms and ran toward the tornado.

"Hey wait a second! Where are you going?" Kankuro called out to her. "Dammit! Well, do we go after her or not?"

"We should slow down. This sandstorm is getting worse. Oh, I have a bad feeling about this..."

Yuki climbed the sand dune and tried picking up the pace as the sand sank her feet into the ground. When she finally reached the top, she found the main area of the tornado and found what was in it's center: Gaara.

"Gaara-kun what are you doing!?" Gaara didn't hear her from where he was. All he heard was the wind and his enraged thoughts that blocked everything else. Yuki bit her lip a bit to figure out how to get through and she took a deep breath before she charged into the tornado's center. As she ran through, she was able to ignore the small cuts the many grains of sand were making because of her determination and adrenaline blocking the pain. When she finally reached the center, she saw Gaara kneeling on the ground with his hands on his head as if he was trying to squeeze his head. Yuki also saw a couple of scratch marks from his own sand. "Gaara-kun stop this! You're hurting yourself!"

**"Go away!"**

Yuki felt intimidated by that voice because there was only one time when she heard it and that was when Shukaku took over Gaara and hurt her. "Why? What happened?"

**"She's dead!"**

Yuki felt confused. Who is this dead person Gaara knows? "Who's dead?"

**"Yuki!"**

Now Yuki was definitely confused. She pinched herself a bit and felt it, so she should be alive. "What are you talking about? I'm right here!" But Gaara didn't listen. All he did was blame himself and holding his head in his hands. Yuki walked closer and covered her eyes to prevent the sand from hitting them. "Gaara-kun look over here! Please!"

**"It's my fault!"**

'What should I do? He won't listen to me, slapping him would only make it worse...Crap what should I do?' As she was thinking she saw something fall from Gaara's face. When she came a little closer she saw what was falling. The little drops falling to the sand were his tears. Yuki walked closer and ignored the scratches from the sand and knelt down right in front of Gaara. She quickly leaned forward and hugged Gaara as the tornado was spinning. As soon as he felt the hug, Gaara's rage died down and he released his head and opened his eyes. Right in front of him, and hugging him, was Yuki. As Gaara calmed down, the tornado's spin slowed down until there was only the natural breeze around them.

"Yuki...?" Gaara said after the silence.

"It's me. Are you alright?" Yuki felt Gaara nod while his head rested on her shoulder. "Thank goodness."

"Yuki...there's something important that I have to tell you." Yuki released Gaara to face him. She sat on her knees waiting for what he had to say and she saw him hesitating.

"Oh? Well you can tell me anything if you want."

Then Gaara held Yuki's shoulders and was ready to spill the words he wanted to say. "I-"

"Hey! Anybody up there?"

Gaara stopped himself and looked behind Yuki to see Kankuro, followed by Temari, approaching them. 'You've got to be kidding me...' Gaara let her go and stood up from his spot to face his brother who unintentionally ruined his second chance. "What is it?"

"We saw Yuki head to a tornado and we were worried that she could be in it. Where did it go?"

"Um, it went away. No problem." Yuki said getting up.

Kankuro looked at the two of them and had a suspicious feeling toward the both of them. "What did I just miss?"

"Just get moving ape." Gaara said to his older brother as he walked past him to his sister. Kankuro took offense to what Gaara said and tried to catch up to him only to be tripped by a sudden bump of sand made by his little brother. Temari laughed and pointed at her brother's trip while Yuki tried to stop herself from laughing with her. As the four of them were walking home, Yuki looked at Gaara as she was wondering what he was going to say and, from his hesitation, thinking of how serious the words could be.

* * *

(Yay I finally finished! Review if you please and wait (hopefully not too long) for the next one!)


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Hi… Yeah…. Sorry that this chapter is coming in after…

Gaara: A year.

TOPH: Yeah…a year. Well if you guys are wondering about why exactly I posted so late I've got two words for you: Senior Year. College apps and semester long projects are a bitch…

Yuki: Well it's over now…

TOPH: Another word: College…T-T

Gaara: Just start already.

TOPH: Fine. I do own Naruto! (Cracking of thunder from heavens) No I don't. And Phil Collings owns "You'll be in My Heart". Why did I mention that? Well you have to read to find out huh? Now enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8 Sh_e Said What Now!? _(Normal POV)

It has been almost a week since the Tanaka mission and the recovery of Yuki's last hidden memories. Temari and Kankuro were happy and surprised that this new girl was from their past. They knew Gaara had friends years ago since he would be out of the house more often than usual and always come back with a smile on his face. Kankuro, like their father, didn't care much about it then while Temari felt a bit content that her lonely anti-social brother found some people to play with.

Chitose and Minoru were told about Yuki's full recovery from her amnesia as well. Chitose was very outward with her happiness about it whether she would be in the house, working at the restaurant, or out on errands. Minoru still kept the same stone expression, however his attitude, such as not throwing sake cups at the annoying bus boy whenever he made a smart comment, did showed his growing gentile demeanor.

This morning Yuki and Gaara were at the Ishii house for a visit. Chitose offered them lunch and at the moment everyone, as much as she refused, was helping in the kitchen. While they were in the middle of cooking Minoru asked for a moment with Gaara outside. The young Kazekage wasn't phased by this request but he was wondering what the man wanted now. They stood outside the front door and Gaara was waiting for Minoru to speak. He kept his gaze at his niece through the half-open door and gave a heavy sigh.

"I wanted to discuss what you were told about Yuki's state years ago Kazekage-sama."

"You don't have to refer to me like that Ishii-san."

"Right… Well as you know we told you that she was missing. What are your thoughts about that?"

Gaara thought about what his response would be. Half of him felt that it didn't matter and what mattered now was that Yuki was alright and here. But the other felt slightly angered that he was lied to. "I don't know what to say."

"I see… The thing was that me and my wife knew how fragile you were as a child; your lonely behavior, your reactions to the mistreatment the village gave you… we feared that you knowing that Yuki had very little chance of regaining her lost memories, especially ones about being in Suna, would take it very hard. The truth is that for your sake we wanted as little damage as possible. I hate to say this but at one point your father gave me the chance to do one more duty as a ninja years ago: to kill you just as others have tried and failed."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the aged man in front of him wondering where he was getting at. Was he mad about him having tried to kill him? Eh… not the first person who tried.

"However, I refused. I saw you with Yuki-chan and Haku-chan together and just couldn't bear to break the bond you three had. I admit that I didn't trust you due to the fact of what you are, but before you are a jinchuuriki, you are a human being like the rest of this village. And if I killed you for that darker side of you how would I have treated Yuki? Kill her in her sleep?" Minoru looked back inside, Gaara as well, and they saw Yuki picking up Kuro and holding him close to her and laughing as he tickled her face with his tongue. "Would I make that smile disappear forever? Or yours?" Minoru drew his attention back to Gaara and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I ask for your forgiveness, as a man and a ninja of honor, and for one request."

"I forgave you the moment you told me the truth. What is your request?"

"Keep up the good work in taking care of Yuki. That is all I ask." At that moment Minoru's face softened and he smiled after so many years after his family was devastated by betrayal. Gaara started to smile as well and took his hand to shake.

"I accept."

"Gaara-kun! Oji-san! Food's ready!"

The men walked inside and the women had smiles on their faces when they saw the men happy. Yuki and Chitose thought they would never see Minoru's smile again after so many tries and a smile from Gaara was a rare sight as well. The two thought the same thing: 'This is one happy day.'

-----Meanwhile-----

"You failed again Deidara. Not only are they still around but they are now closer than ever." Pein said looking at his subordinate.

"Hmm. That may be so but now we know that Gobi can use Rin's full power."

"That was luck. Plus we don't know what would have happened if Sasori didn't knock her out and took her out of her state. You need to work faster Deidara or you will see the consequences. As for killing that Tanaka fool I do commend you. We now have his top ninjas at our disposal. Humans are so easy to sway to the other side."

"Thank you sir. I will not fail again."

"What do you plan to do now?"

"An attack on the village will work with a little help from a friend."

"And who might that be?"

A man in full black with a blank white mask walked in quietly next to Deidara and the blond Akatsuki member smirked at the arrival. "This is Shinjiro: the man that sealed Rin years ago."

"Impossible. If that is true then this man should be long dead. And why would he help us exactly?"

"I am a mercenary. I only did what I did for the reward, nothing more. As for why I am alive, let's just say that an old friend of yours isn't the only one who craves immortality as much as he does."

"…I see. So what are your true intentions for helping us?"

"A reward to satisfy my craving. And I am willing to be subservient to you, Leader."

Pein looked through the man in the ghostly mask and considered his offer. "Very well. Don't fail us now. One more thing: A kekkei genkai won't slow you down, will it?"

"Heh. Nothing can slow me down."

* * *

(Gaara POV)

It's night time and I'm in my room thinking and thinking about how to tell Yuki. Maybe she will accept my feelings and return them, which would be great. Or she might reject them because it's too soon especially since we only knew each other for a couple of weeks. Then again we were friends years ago...but she might think of me too much of a friend. What if she rejects me because I almost killed her? Agh why does this have to be so complicated? Plus I might get interrupted like I have been since we got back from fighting Deidara and Sasori. There would be interruptions from my siblings, Kuro, co-workers, everybody!

**'Yeah that tends to happen to you a lot... But you shouldn't stop trying.'**

'You're supporting me?'

**'Yup. Gotta help my little host buddy no matter how much you think opposite.'**

'Huh.... Thanks. Now how do I tell her?' There was a knock on the door that interrupted my thoughts and I looked ahead of me. "Come in."

"Gaara-kun! Guess what?" I felt my stomach do all sorts of gymnastics when her voice rang. Yuki opened the door and walked over to me with a huge smile on her face that accidentally showed her teeth a little. "Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, and Sakura-chan are coming over in about few days to visit! So are Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san!"

"Oh. That sounds good." Despite Naruto, Sakura, and Tsunade being very annoying at times, they are nice people. It should be a great time to see them.

"Oh and Gaara-kun there's one more thing that I want to ask of you..."

"What?"

"You have trouble sleeping...right? I want to help you sleep."

Wait a minute. She want's to help me with what? Then I paid attention to her attire: a red polka-dotted Hello Kitty nightgown a little past the knees and her hair was held up in a messy bun. 'Ugh is she trying to torture me?' "What do you mean?"

"Well I feel bad that you can't sleep and I want to help you."

"I-I can't. You know what happens when I sleep... I don't want to hurt you again."

"That's my point. There has to be a way that you can keep Shukaku under wraps in your sleep. I mean me and Naruto can sleep."

I looked away from her and remembered my childhood and how I was so afraid to sleep because of the demon in me. Maybe not sleeping is making me more vulnerable to losing control to Shukaku... "Alright. I'll try."

She smiled again and headed to the door. "I'll be right back. What would you like? Warm milk or tea?"

"Tea please." With that she left the room and I thought that I should probably change into some sort of sleeping clothes. Since I never slept I never really had any pajamas so I just took out a pair of gray sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. I sat on my rarely used bed and waited for Yuki to return. What if I really can't ever sleep? I still felt anxious about the idea of sleeping even though Shukaku seems to be less trigger happy. But he might be pulling an act to do something stupid.

**'Come on I'm not going to pull that stunt again! Don't you trust me?'**

'I need to take some precautions Shukaku. I'm sorry.'

**'...Eh I guess you're right. After all I did try to kill your girlfriend...'**

'Yeah-wait! Girlfriend?'

"I'm back! Here's your tea. Some teas and warm milk help you relax so you might be able to go to sleep easier." Yuki joined with me on the bed with two steaming mugs and handed one to me. "It's still a little hot."

"Thanks."

Some time passed without us saying a word and during that silence I contemplated on whether I should take this thought now. No one was in the room, the door is closed, this seems like the best time. I was about to speak and then I thought about that night when Yuki was on stage and shed that tear. Why did that happen? Maybe..

"Um Gaara-kun? I was wondering...well...you've been trying to tell me something but something always came up and then you just stop. Have you been trying to tell me something important?"

"I...*sigh* I wanted to ask how you think of me?" I guess I can ask that first. It shouldn't hurt right?

"Oh. Well I think you're a very nice guy even though you don't show it. And I trust in you through thick and thin. I know there were some bumps in the road...but I know you." She looked right through my eyes and I noticed that her face had a light pink shade on her skin. Is she blushing? "Are you asking because of what happened with Shukaku?"

"....In a way. It's just I never really talked to you about that because-"

"Yeah I know where you're getting at." Her blush darkened a few more shades at that memory.

"Well, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I really am."

Yuki put the mug down and lightly landed her hand on my shoulder. "I already forgave you remember? Now drink up your tea. It's getting cold." Her hand, unfortunately, left my shoulder so she could get the mug sitting on the night stand. I took some sips of my tea and looked at the faint reflection of myself on the surface.

"Right. But there's one more thing. That night at Tanaka's, why did you cry?"

She froze from getting her mug and faced me after retrieving it, but this time she wasn't looking at me in the eyes. She didn't say anything and I felt like mentally kicked myself for asking that. But then Yuki started laughing weakly and I saw her face having reddened even more. "Oh wow. This is going to be hard to explain. I...I... I didn't want to be up there because I was scared...and because of you."

'Me?'

"I was scared of being picked and wondering what you would think. At the time I didn't know that you and me were friends when we were little and when I looked at you... I just teared. I guess..." She snapped her head up to look at me and had a smile towards me on her face. "Do you feel relaxed?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I do."

"Ok now let's count sheep or whatever animal you like."

I've heard of counting sheep before and I still don't know how it would work. But hey I have to try. "1, 2, 3... How long do I do this?"

"Untl you fall asleep."

"Oh... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7..."

(Normal POV)(108 sheep later...)

* * *

Yuki was on the verge of falling asleep herself so she woke back up and stopped Gaara's sheep counting. "Okay let's try something else. I'm not so good at stories, drugging you is a little much, giving you a lot of caffeine and waiting for you to crash might not work...Oh! I've got one. How about a lullaby? When I couldn't sleep okaa-san always sang to me until I fell asleep. Do you have a lullaby?"

Gaara looked down at his empty mug and had a sad tragic face avoiding eye contact. Yuki felf embarassed about what she said and felt guilty when she saw his bright aqua eyes water up. She put her mug on the night stand and crawled over to the other side of the bed to sit next to him. What surprised him next was awkward for him; she gave him a hug with her head on his shoulder and arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I'm sorry Gaara-kun."

"Hn." He was frozen and couldn't utter a word because he was too busy thinking about her hugging him. 'I can't believe she's hugging me again. She's soft and warm...' Gaara wanted to feel more of her warmth and so he hugged her back with his arms around her back. He felt surprised himself that he was hugging someone since the last time he had would have been back when they were little. For all he knew he didn't feel like letting go anytime sooner. "It's okay. I know you didn't intend any harm."

"...Do you want me to use my mom's lullaby?"

"That's fine."

Yuki, much to Gaara's displeasure, let go of him and patted on the pillow on Gaara's side as he let go of her. She gestured to the pillow with a small smile and he looked at her with a confused look. "You don't expect to fall asleep sitting up do you? Just-Oh wait." Yuki got off the bed and knelt at the bedside so Gaara could have more room but he ushered her back to her spot with a quick nod and a hand on her forearm. She giggled a bit and sat back up on the bed saying, "Okay I'll stay here. You'll have room right?"

"Yeah. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Thanks Gaara-kun. Time to lie down now." For the first time in forever Gaara was laying on his bed with the covers pulled up right below his chest. It was a new feeling to feel a pillow and a blanket covering him like this. He was never even in a hospital bed either since he never needed to go to the hospital; he never did anything careless. Sure he laid on his bed once in a while but just to stare at the ceiling, not to sleep. This was a completely new thing to him that he, he thought, could get used to.

"Comfy?"

"Hn." Yes.

There was silence at first but then he heard a very soft melodious voice coming from the girl next to him.

"Come stop your crying. It will be alright.

Just take my hand. Hold it tight.

I will protect you from all around you.

I will be here, don't you cry.

For one so small you seem so strong.

My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.

This bond between us can't be broken.

I will be here, don't you cry."

'Wow...'

"'Cause you'll be in my heart.

Yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on, now and forever more.

You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say.

You'll be here in my heart always."

'I wonder if it's working...'

"Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just can't trust what they can't explain.

I know we're different but, deep inside us, we're not that different at all."

'I never want this to end...'

"And you'll be in my heart.

Yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on, now and forever more."

'Why is my face so warm?'

"Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know?

We need each other to have, to hold.

They'll see in time I know.

When destiny calls you, you must be strong.

And then I'll be with you.

But you got to hold on.

They'll see in time I know.

We'll show them together."

'Yuki...'

"'Cause you'll be in my heart.

Believe me, you'll be in my heart.

I'll be there for you from this day on now and forever more.

Oh you'll be in my heart.

No matter what they say, be here in my heart always.

I'll be with you.

I'll be there for you always.

Always and always.

Just look over your shoulder.

Just look over your shoulder.

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there always."

There was only silence left in the room and the two jinchuuriki just sat staring at each other's eyes. Yuki noticed Gaara's head was resting on his propped-up hand and he was reaching to her face. With one quick motion he moved a strand of her hair away from her face. Immediately her face reddened and she couldn't stop giggling afterwards. In the midst of her laughter there was a slight chuckling from the young Kazekage as he found her reaction adorable and a little funny.

"Did it work?"

"I do feel a bit sleepy..."

'There is one other idea...'

"Yuki...can you stay here with me please?"

If her face couldn't get hotter or redder, then she was mistaken. After a few seconds of collecting herself Yuki calmed down and looked at Gaara straight in the eye. "Yeah...*yawn* Boy I'm starting to fall asleep too..." She laid down but not before Gaara took the second pillow from under his. "Thanks. This is some sleepover..."

"Yeah."

"Gaara-kun? About earlier... I care about you a lot and for some reason I guess the part of me who remembered you was feeling sad along with me because it knew who you were. I... um... I think..."

'Is she going to say it?'

**'Is she going to say it?'**

**'Is she going to say it?'**

"Good night." And out of no where, Gaara felt a light, feathery peck on his cheek and Yuki went to sleep. If Gaara's stomach flipped at the mere sound of her voice and sight of her, then it's probably bouncing off the walls ricocheting at a high speed. He touched the spot where she kissed him and felt his face getting warmer by the second. He laid down on the bed and felt an arm snake across his mid-section to pull him in and now his insides were basically out of control. He smiled to himself on how the night went and replayed the song she sang in his head until he fell sound asleep.

"I think...I...like...you...Gaara..."

* * *

TOPH: Yay I finished!

Gaara & Yuki:.....

TOPH: What?

Gaara: That was the sappiest thing ever.

Yuki: I thought it was...cute?

TOPH: Thank you Yuki. Gaara you're sleeping on the couch (death glared) but not without an air mattress! Those are kind of comfy! Now review if you please and yes you can flame about how freaking long it took to update. It's a free country.

Gaara: You better update soon too dummy.

Yuki: Yeah before we would supposedly be old.

TOPH: I'm trying!


End file.
